Deseos del Pasado
by jorgecr72
Summary: Un Fic de Burenda/ TRADUCIDO/ Un deseo mal expresado transporta a Goten al pasado, ahi conoce a Bardock, el abuelo que nunca conoció. Preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo, Trunks pronto se unio a él en su aventura, y juntos viajan del planeta Vegita a la Tierra, tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. ¿Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

**Wish For the Past**  
(Be Careful What You Wish For)

EN UN BOSQUE CERCA DE LA MONTAÑA PAOZ

"Entonces, ¿qué deseas?" Son Goten se quedó mirando las pequeñas esferas de color rojo anaranjado que yacían delante de los dos muchachos. Él puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y se rascó un poco. . Sentado a su lado, el chico de pelo violeta miró a su mejor amigo, que se parecía tanto a su padre en ese momento que era casi divertido. Trunks se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre puedes desear más juguetes", aventuró él. No era realmente importante, ya que se habían reunido sólo las esferas del dragón por el bien de algo que hacer, no por una necesidad real para ellos.

Sorprendentemente, Goten negó con la cabeza. "No, tiene que ser algo... más grande que eso." El pequeño semi-saiyan dijo cerrado sus ojos negros, eso sorprendió al chico de ojos azules. No era _como_ Goten a pensar realmente en serio acerca de algo, que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, por la mirada en sus ojos. Goten se concentro un poco más. Trunks estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto los ojos de Goten se iluminaron y sonrió al estilo de su padre. "¡Lo sé!" -gritó con entusiasmo. "Siempre me he preguntado cómo era mi abuelo."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Goten?" Trunks se confundió completamente. "No vives cerca de tu abuelo Ox-Satan

"No, estúpido, no de ese abuelo " Goten dijo "Estoy hablando de papá de mi papá. Yo ni siquiera sé su nombre, ¿sabes?"

"Ooooh, ahora lo entiendo", dijo Trunks, sus ojos se volvieron pensativa mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que sería como conocer al famoso padre de Goku. No pensaba mucho antes de que sonriera ampliamente para que coincida con la expresión en el rostro de Goten. "Eso sería genial! Pero tenemos dos deseos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué hacemos con el otro deseo?"

Goten lo pensó por un momento antes de proclamar con prudencia, "lo que podemos desear en lugar de juguetes, conocer a mi abuelo!" Ambos semi-Saiyans sonrieron, luego se volvió hacia las esferas del dragón, la preparación para hacer su voluntad.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PASDADO

Bardock jadeaba pesadamente mientras se enfrentó contra Freezer. La desesperación le arrebató el orgullo Saiyajin mientras veía la bola de la muerte que brilla intensamente en la punta de los dedos del monstruo Nadie le creyó cuando él había dicho que Freezer iba a destruir a Vegeta-sei, que el señor a quien había servido durante tantos años los traicionaría. Ahora no importaba lo que él dijo o hizo. Todo lo que podía hacer era dar su vida por el mundo que había dado la vida a él y tantos otros. En estos últimos momentos de la vida, Bardock lamentó los actos de maldad que había cometido en su vida. Él deseaba haber podido ver a sus dos hijos antes de morir, pero que no iba a suceder. Ya era demasiado tarde.

"Espera, espera, Goten!" Trunks gritó antes de Goten podría empezar a hablar. El niño de ocho años miró enigmáticamente el niño de nueve años, preguntándose lo que él quería. "Tal vez deberíamos utilizar el deseo de otro para obtener un montón de buena comida. Tu abuelo puede tener hambre después de estar muerto mucho tiempo."

"Oye, tienes razón, Trunks!" Goten exclamó con admiración. "Yo sé que estaría muerto de hambre. Bueno, vamos a hacerlo!" Sonriendo, miró a las bolas de color naranja en el suelo delante de ellos y les dijo, tratando de sonar dramático, "Levántate, Shen-Long y cumple nuestros deseos!"

Las esferas brillaba intensamente, desde el centro de las siete esferas una forma serpentina surgió y creció. Se expande para llenar el cielo oscuro, con escamas verdes y brillantes ojos rojos. Shen- Long se quedó mirando a los niños. "**Ustedes**** tiene dos deseos. ¿Qué desean?** "La voz del dragón retumbó como un trueno.

"Deseo una gran fiesta con mucha comida deliciosa y cosas de beber", dijo Goten, tratando de no éxito a babear al pensar en el tipo de comida a un dragón que concede los deseos podría traer. Los ojos del dragón se encendieron y repentinamente el prado se cubrió con cestas y cuencos de comida con un maravilloso aroma y las cajas de deliciosas bebidas. Los estómagos de Goten y Trunks gruñeron en respuesta al aroma repentino llenando el aire.

"**Ya**** está hecho. ¿Cual es su segundo deseo?** "

Haciendo caso omiso de la comida Goten y Trunks se volvieron ante el gran dragón

. "Me gustaría", dijo Goten, su corazón late con fuerza en la anticipación, "que yo pudiera conocer al papá de mi papá."

Los ojos del Dragón Eterno brillaron de nuevo.

"**Ya**** está hecho. Me retiro, adiós.** "Con esto, el dragón desapareció y las esferas del dragón salieron disparadas en siete diferentes direcciones para permanecer en estado latente durante un año antes de que pudieran ser recogidas y utilizadas de nuevo.

Trunks miró a su alrededor, deseosos de conocer al padre de uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo. Al principio no veía nada, aparte de la magnífica vista de los alimentos. Se volvió a decir algo a Goten, pero se detuvo, sus ojos desorbitados por el terror.

Goten se había ido.

Su visión era borrosa para Goten. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Él ya no estaba en un prado, pero estaba flotando en el aire por encima de un mundo extraño que no se parecía a la Tierra. A pesar de que estaba completamente confuso, por suerte sus sentidos de peligro siguen trabajando bien. Los ojos de Goten se posaron de inmediato a la esfera de ki en frente de él en el dedo de una criatura que no conocía.

Freezer, demasiado ocupado riéndose de su victoria sobre los saiyajin, no se dio cuenta que un pequeño niño apareció de la nada. "Adiós, monos!" -aulló con regocijo malvado, el lanzo la esfera hacia Vegeta -sei. Coincidentemente, Goten estaba justo en la trayectoria del balón.

Goten entraron en pánico. De repente se encontraba flotando sobre un mundo extraño y un extraño alienígeno lanzo una esfera de ki potencialmente mortal hacia él. Afortunadamente para él, que había sido entrenado bien, así que mientras su mente estaba en blanco de los golpes, sus reflejos se hizo presente y él pateó la esfera de la energía. Hacia Freezer.

Por desgracia para el tirano espacio, sólo tenía en su forma primera y no estaba preparado para este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Él sólo tuvo tiempo para la sorpresa antes de ser consumido por su propio ataque letal. Un grito sobrenatural del dolor se escapó de sus labios antes de que fuera destruido.

En el aire por encima de Vegeta-sei, dos figuras flotando, a la vez muy confuso, aunque por razones diferentes. Bardock se limitó a mirar al niño delante de él , al parecer, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. – Mi hijo, acababa de derrotar a la criatura más fuerte en el universo conocido. Lo único que sabía era que, por alguna razón, el destino de Vegeta-sei se había desviado de alguna manera, y había un niño aquí en medio de los restos de un campo de batalla. Ciertamente, no hay lugar para un niño pequeño como este.

Goten, sin embargo, se preguntaba seguramente que no especifico bien su deseo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Kakarotto?

_¡Ay no, ay no!_

Trunks se quedó aturdido en el lugar Goten había estado sentado hacia un minuto.

Le había llevado unos diez segundos para darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo se había ido y otros veinte segundos para que a entender lo que quería decir. _Goten le dijo al dragón_ que _quería conocer a su abuelo!__ No puede ser__!_ . Trunks estaba bastante seguro de que el abuelo de Goten estaría en el infierno. Su padre, Vegeta, dijo que era el lugar donde la mayoría de los Saiyan terminaron.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron aún más al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de suceder. "Mis padres me van a matar!" le gritó en voz alta. "Goten y yo no pedimos permiso para ir en busca de las esferas de dragón. ¿Qué me dirán cuando me presente y les diga 'Mamá, Papá, Goten y yo salimos corriendo sin decirles a dónde íbamos, luego utilizamos las esferas del dragón, y sin querer Goten está en el infierno. '¡Oh, soy hombre muerto! "Él gimió y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Otro pensamiento peor se formó en la cabeza del muchacho, "Oh no", le susurró inmóvil, congelado de terror ante la sola idea de decirle a Milk. "¿Qué pasará cuando la señora Milk se entere?"

MIENTRAS EN EL PASADO…

Bardock se quedó detrás del pequeño Saiyan que no debería haber estado cerca de este campo de batalla, y mucho menos en el centro de la misma. El chico estaba mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Como si intuyera los ojos de Bardock en él, el niño se dio vuelta y Bardock se encontró cara a cara con...

... ¿A sí mismo? _¿Qué demonios?_ El niño que lo miraba con curiosidad tenía la cara parecía a la de Bardock, todo era igual, el pelo, sus ojos, la nariz, la boca, la cara. Todo lo que el niño se parecía a una versión joven de sí mismo, aunque el chico no tenía ninguna cicatriz en su mejilla, Bardock estaba empezando a cuestionar su cordura ahora. Freezer fue... desaparecido, y ahora estaba frente a frente con una versión de sí mismo. Tal vez se trataba de otra de esas visiones, o tal vez que estaba muerto y había ido al infierno. Tal vez él se estaba recuperando de esta última misión y los acontecimientos del pasado eran en realidad sólo un mal sueño.

Estos pensamientos se disiparon cuando el 'pequeño Bardock' sonreía

. Sus ojos se abrieron y él sonrió. Una sonrisa algo tonta, como si acabara metido en el tarro de galletas. "¡Te ves como mi papa!" el muchacho sonó, para siempre desterrar de la mente de Bardock alguna sospecha de que esto podría ser una versión más joven de sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, no hay nuevas sospechas en su cabeza para reemplazar a los viejas, dejando a un muy confundido Bardock.

"¿Eh? ¿Que es papa?" Bardock probado la palabra desconocida mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente de perplejidad. A pesar de su armadura de color verde Saiyan, miró a Goten, casi exactamente igual que Goku hizo cuando estaba confundido.

"Un papa es un padre", explicó Goten con paciencia.

Pasó un momento, como Bardock miró a Goten, pensativo-. _Se ve igual que yo.__Y no puede ser que teniendo en cuenta edad, lo corto que es.__Espera un momento..._ Bardock se sobresaltó al recordar algo. "¡Kakarotto!" -jadeó, finalmente, hacer la conexión entre este chico que se parecía a él y el hijo que él había enviado a un planeta atrasado hace unos años. (A / N:.. ¿Cuántos años tiene Goku en este momento si usted sabe, que me haga saber, por favor, hasta que me entero, voy a ir co años de edad) Este chico parecía estar sobre la edad de su hijo sería en este momento. ¿Podría ser? Pero, ¿cómo?

"¿Zanahoria? ¿Dónde?" Goten ojos se clavaron en torno, en busca de la comida. Tal vez un poco de ese delicioso banquete que él y Trunks había deseado había llegado para el paseo. Para gran decepción de la Saiyan poco, no había ni rastro de cualquier cosa comestible en las inmediaciones. _Caray,__Sabía que tendría que haber comido un poco de esa fiesta antes de que me hizo el segundo deseo._ Al parecer Goten en era un ser perpetuamente hambriento.

"No, no, _usted es_ Kakarotto ", dijo Bardock, la esquina de su boca, temblores muy levemente.

"¿Soy yo?" Goten estaba confundido. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza en un gesto famoso hereditaria sólo su familia podría llevarlo a cabo. "Pero pensé que era Goten!"

Esto hizo que Bardock ceño fruncido. "Pero te pareces a mi hijo, Kakarotto, y usted acaba de decir que me parecía a su padre."

Goten se golpeó la cabeza con una mano, con una sonrisa en la realización. "¡Oh! El señor Vegeta llama a mi papá Kakarotto! Usted debe ser mi abuelo! Mi deseo _ha_hecho realidad después de todo! Y yo que pensaba que algo salió mal! "Con eso dicho, el pequeño Bardock abraso a Bardock. "Soy Goten, Es un placer conocerte, abuelo."

Si Goten había estado prestando atención, se habría dado cuenta de que Bardock tiene problemas para respirar. Goten estaba colgado en el cuello de su abuelo.

_¿Abuelo?__¿Qué demonios este chico está hablando? Apenas tengo la edad suficiente para tener dos hijos!_"Soy Bardock. ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Son Goten?" Bardock hizo la primera pregunta que surgió en su mente. Difícilmente se puede culpar al hombre por estar desorientados.

"Es el que mi papá me dio, por supuesto", dijo Goten como si esto fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. En la mente de Goten, lo fue. Afortunadamente para Bardock, el semi-Saiyans se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando el cuello de su abuelo, un poco fuerte y él soltó.

_Gracias a Dios no hay otros Saiyan hasta aquí,_ Bardock musitó para sí mismo. _A pesar de que parece que Freezer se fue, me moriría de vergüenza por haber sido sorprendido con este chico_ abrazándome_!__Y sonreír como un idiota, también!__¿Y cómo hizo que llegar a ser tan_ fuerte? _No soy exactamente un débil, y sólo después de haber este chico colgando de mi cuello, casi me ahogan!_ Bardock se detuvo en ese pensamiento. El chico era fuerte. Y él había estado en el camino de la esfera de la muerte de Freezer había lanzado a Vegeta-sei. Y el ataque había sido devuelto de regreso a la lagartija... por este muchacho? Por supuesto que no! Pero, ¿cómo podrían los ataques han sido devueltos al Freezer? Nadie más había estado cerca de la explosión. ¿Podría este niño realmente ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a _Freezer_?

Bardock rápidamente separados Goten de su cuello y lo abrazó con el brazo extendido, el examen de él. Una vez más, se sorprendió por el extraño parecido que el niño tenía de sí mismo. Y por la falta de semejanza. La cara de este niño era demasiado inocente, demasiado... abierto, para ser su propio rostro. Bardock tenía ninguna duda de que este muchacho era un mentiroso, "Si tú eres mi nieto", dijo, suspicaz, pero la decisión de averiguar la historia del chico, por ahora, "¿cómo es que estás aquí, cuando mi hijo Kakarotto, el que dices es tu padre, apenas es un niño como tú?"

"Bueno, Yooo…", comenzó a Goten, de repente buscando a Trunks, y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, deseo ante las esferas del dragón que podía conocer a su abuelo. Supongo que el Dragón me ha enviado al pasado en lugar de traerle a mi encuentro. Tal vez Debí haber sido más cuidadoso en la forma en que hice ese deseo. "Miró a su abuelo en blanco, sin comprender la cara. Este iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, se podría decir. Él abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando su estómago le interrumpió en voz alta. El pequeño semi-Saiyans sonrió tímidamente. "Er... No creo que podamos ir a buscar algo de comer, ¿eh?"

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Bardock. Tal vez el muchacho era más Saiyan que las primeras impresiones indicaban. El estómago de Bardock gruñó, también. "Bueno, vamos a encontrar algo que comer. Y luego usted me puede decir qué diablos quieres decir con" esferas de dragón todo lo demás. "Bardock seguía sospechando de este mocoso, pero, hey, con el estómago lleno podría ser lo que sea necesario para aclarar su cabeza.

Goten frunció el ceño. Si su madre había oído a su abuelo, utilizando un lenguaje así, de seguro que ella iba a darle un golpe con la sartén en un instante. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y él decidió ignorar la mala palabra, por ahora. Algunas cosas eran sin duda más importantes, al igual que _la comida_!

Juntos, los dos Saiyan descienden del campo de batalla en el cielo, uno perturbado, el otro felizmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Mi Hijo

"Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo," Bardock tragado un trozo de carne, tomando un trago de cerveza para bajar la comida."Usted y tu amigo", hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando la conversación, entonces bajó la voz, "utilizaron esas esferas del dragón para desear un gran banquete y que yo tu abuelo me reuniera con ustedes Y entonces... el Dragón te ha enviado al pasado, que es mi presente? Y en su tiempo, Veyita fue destruido por Freezer, dejando sólo a Kakarotto, Vegeta, y otros dos que están muertos ahora como los únicos Saiyajin vivos en todo el universo y resulta que el príncipe Vegeta tiene un hijo " El Saiyan mayor sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, Goten tomo su sopa y asintió con entusiasmo. Las gotas del guiso chorreaban por la parte delantera de su gi naranja. "Si no fuera por el hecho de que Freezer casi _se_ destruyen a todos y el hecho de que yo no creo que se podría estar si su vida dependiera de ello. " _Yo le creo.__Maldita sea, debo estar perdiendo la cabeza.__Un medio Saiyan del futuro que sólo pasa a ser más fuerte que la criatura más temida en el universo conocido!__Y él es_ mi _nieto!_

El viejo guerrero y suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Sentía un dolor de cabeza. El escuchar con un solo oído, oyó Goten le contaba historias de su otro hijo, Raditz, y la primera visita de Vegeta a la Tierra, a continuación, Freezer, y los cinco androides del Dr. Gero: 16,17 y 18, De Cell. Compuesto por los seres más poderosos en el universo, incluyendo Kakarotto, Vegeta Ouji, Freezer y su padre, King Cold. Derrotado por un niño de once años de edad, Son Gohan. Otro nieto de Bardock. Todo era más que el Saiyan podía manejar en este momento. _Necesito más fuerte que la cerveza_, pensó para sí mismo, y luego miró a la joven, _impresionable_ niño sentado en la mesa. _Maldita sea.__Tiene que dar un buen ejemplo para el niño.__Los niños no deben beber cosas pesadas a esa edad y podría imitar todo lo que hago ya que soy su abuelo.__Maldita sea._

El parlanchín Goten estaba en el medio de decir a su abuelo sobre una broma. "... Y estaba todo muy loco, la debería haber visto su cara! Jajaja! Fue muuuy divertido! Cuando vi al señor Vegeta con el pelo rosado que pensé en morir de la risa! Y Trunks tiene _fotos!_ Nosotros las tenemos escondidas en un lugar secreto porque si no Vegeta las haría pedazos, entonces no tendría nada que chantajearlo con más ".Bardock no podía dejar de pensar que estos dos niños tenían un deseo de muerte. Ver tinte rosa en el cabello que el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin... él respetaba a su príncipe, sin embargo, el pensamiento de ver a Vegeta con el pelo de color rosa brillante era divertido lo suficiente que incluso _él_ casi se echó a reír. Tomó una gran cantidad de auto-control para contener la risa. Ellos _estaban_ en un lugar público de comer, después de todo.

"Goten," Bardock empezó a decir, el corte de la joven antes de que él podría comenzar en otro relato de su mujer y desventuras de Trunks. "No podemos ir por ahí diciendo a todos que eres mi nieto, ya sabes. La gente ya piensa que estoy loco porque yo traté de advertirles acerca de Freezer. Desde Freezer _hizo_ un ataque de Vegeta por ejemplo, han empezado a cambiar de opinión sobre eso. No es necesario convencerles de lo contrario. Aún _me_ resulta difícil creer que eres de futuro. Yo no sé si vamos a ser capaces de hacerte volver a donde perteneces, pero hasta que no se puede averiguar qué hacer, necesito que fingir que eres mi hijo, Kakarotto. ¿De acuerdo? "Podría funcionar. El muchacho sin duda _parecía_ como Kakarotto. Con su capacidad de "suprimir su ki 'que podía engañar a los scooter y ver que en realidad era hijo de un guerrero de tercera clase. El único problema era convencer al niño en la mentira.

"¿Entonces serías mi papa?" Goten consultado. Eso fue bastante fácil. Bardock se veía casi _exactamente_ igual que Goku. Él pensó por un minuto. "Y yo pretendo ser mi papá! Eso sería genial!" Todo el mundo siempre pensó que se veía como un mini-Goku de todos modos y que siempre le había gustado la idea de tratar de ser como su padre. La única dificultad que podía ver era que él no estaba acostumbrado a su papá que se llama "Kakarotto". Excepto por Vegeta-san, pero eso era otra historia. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado otra cosa que Goten, o hijo de Kakarotto, en el caso de Vegeta. Sin embargo, lo difícil puede ser?

"Correcto", estuvo de acuerdo Bardock. "Te voy a llamar a Kakarotto a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Y usted me llama padre." _Está bien, un problema resuelto, por ahora.__Ahora bien, para averiguar cómo llevar a este chico de vuelta a donde pertenece, porque algo me dice que la situación tiene la posibilidad de empeorar._ "Vas a vivir conmigo hasta que podamos arreglar este lío." _Es una buena cosa maldita a su amigo, Trunks, no vino al pasado con él.__Teniendo en cuenta lo problemas Goten, eh...Kakarotto, dice que se mete en cuando estamos juntos, sólo puedo imaginar los dolores de cabeza me iban a tratar de mantener un perfil bajo!_

"Está bien, papa", cantaban con entusiasmo Goten.

Pagar la factura de la comida que los dos había comido, el más alto del guerrero Saiyan llevó a su cargo fuera del restaurante y hacia el sector de la ciudad donde tenía un pequeño apartamento que le gustaba llamar casa. El sueño sería una buena cosa en estos momentos, sobre todo porque él no tenía la libertad para meterse borracho. No, él tenía la sensación de que tendría que ser sobrio y bien descansado para poder mantener un ojo en el alborotador que se había convertido de repente una parte de su vida.

Trueno sonó a lo lejos mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia salpicaron contra la piel de Trunks. No le importaba. Lluvia adaptarse a su estado de ánimo muy bien en estos momentos. En tan sólo unos pocos minutos que estaría en casa, menos uno Son Goten. En tan sólo unos pocos minutos, él tendría que decirles a todos lo que había sucedido. El trueno, el rayo y la lluvia sonaban como un canto fúnebre para los oídos del peli violeta. Está lo suficientemente cerca.

En el momento en el niño de nueve años le puso la mano en la puerta principal de la Corporación Cápsula, Abrió la puerta y entró. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, el bloqueo de la tormenta. Sellado su destino.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado? " Trunks se encogió ante el chillido penetrante familiar que era la voz de su madre. _ ¿Puede gritar...?_ pensó debidamente. "Usted jovencito y Goten me dijiste que ibas a jugar a las escondidas y apareces después de tres días, chorreando agua por todo el piso!" Bulma se enfureció, agitando el puño bajo la nariz de su hijo. No es que ella realmente podía hacer mucho daño, incluso si ella _se_ lo golpeó. "Y me imagino que no tenía nada que ver con Shen- Long ¿verdad?", añadió, su voz peligrosamente baja. La mirada en sus ojos puede tener los glaciares derretidos.

Trunks se quedó de una pieza. Detrás de Trunks, su padre se apoyó contra una pared, los brazos cruzados, actuando indiferente. Sus ojos también se notaban que estaba muy molesto.

"…estoy frito…"- pensó Trunks

"¿Y dónde está Goten?" Bulma miró hacia atrás a su hijo a la puerta cerrada, como si esperar a que se abra y la otra mitad del dúo traviesa para venir corriendo a través de él en cualquier momento, riéndose de una broma privada o de otra índole. Trunks del corazón le dio un vuelco en la garganta y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Todos los pensamientos de las lecciones de su padre, que las lágrimas eran un signo de debilidad, se olvida después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, una vez más se desarrolló dentro de la mente del joven.

"En el infierno", susurró, casi ahogándose en esas dos palabras. Al no poder contener las lágrimas en sus ojos azules líquidos, se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a su madre ferozmente, enterrar su cara en el pecho, como sollozos sacudido su pequeño cuerpo. La ira de su madre rápido drenado de sus propios ojos como él con voz entrecortada dijo a sus padres de los acontecimientos de los últimos tres días y equivocado en sus declaraciones el deseo de su amigo había hecho. El Horror reemplazó en su lugar. Incluso los ojos de Vegeta parecía un poco preocupado.

"que hicieron par de mocosos"- pensó Vegeta

_Riiiiing._

Bulma tenía un nudo en el estómago que se trataba de Milk llamado de nuevo para ver si los chicos se habían presentado todavía.

_Riiiiiing._

"Trunks", dijo, orgulloso de que su voz no tembló. "Contesta el teléfono."

_Riiiiiing._

"Sí, Mama", susurró, no confiar en su voz. Se acercó al teléfono y lo cogió antes de que pudiera sonar. Tomando una respiración irregular, se preparó para lo que estaba seguro de ser uno de los peores momentos de su corta vida. "diga, Residencia Ouji Briefs '", dijo en el receptor.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Enlaces telefónicos

"Diga, Residencia Ouji Briefs '," contestó el teléfono Trunks. Cerró los ojos, esperando la inevitable agresión verbal de Milk. Tal vez si se sostiene el teléfono lejos de las orejas que podía salir de esto sin tener que pasar sordos...

"¡Hola! Estoy llamando en nombre de la compañía de cable por satélite de televisión del Oeste. Tenemos un nuevo satélite que, por un módico precio, podemos instalar en su casa, podrá recibir miles de canales de todo el mundo". En este punto, Trunks dejó de escuchar. Se quedó mirando con incredulidad en el teléfono en sus manos, la boca abierta por la sorpresa. No fue Milk. Era un agente de tele mercadeo.

"Y si te suscribes ahora…"

"Si alguna vez llamas a esta casa", Trunks interrumpido en un ataque de rabia, con la voz creciente para competir con su madre, "voy a manipular el teléfono para enviar una retroalimentación que va a hacer que el teléfono le explote en la cara, imbécil!" La persona en el otro extremo de colgar a toda prisa.

Bulma frunció el ceño a Trunks. "¿Qué? Era un agente de tele mercadeo. Y además", explicó Trunks tímidamente, "ya tenemos lo que estaban tratando de vender". El ceño fruncido en el rostro de su madre se le iluminó. Kami sabe que ella tiene un temperamento bastante volátil cuando se trata de agentes de tele mercadeo. Sin embargo...

"Yo no sabía que podías hacer una retroalimentación que producen esos resultados." Bulma se sintió intrigado por la idea.

"No puedo", sonrió Trunks. "Pero ellos no lo saben."

Vegeta sonrió a su hijo con orgullo.

"Me pregunto si _podría_ hacer un dispositivo... "La mente de Bulma comenzó a trabajar. "Tal vez si yo..." Se calló, dando unos pasos hacia su laboratorio, su mente ya corría a la velocidad de la luz.

Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Parecía que su sentencia de muerte había sido aplazada.

"Bulma, sé que estás ahí! Abre la puerta _ahora mismo_ o no respondo de mi! " – gritaban afuera

Los tres ocupantes de la sala se estremecieron. Vegeta salió de la habitación a toda prisa, murmurando algo acerca de tener que entrenar a "demostrar que él era más fuerte"(en otras palabras: no soportaba a Milk). Bulma se volvió hacia su hijo, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. "Trunks, como castigo, tu le abrirás la puerta y le dirás a Milk lo que pasó. " Dicho esto, rápidamente se sentó en el sofá. Sentía que tenía que estar allí para hacer que las cosas no se salieran fuera de control. Y para asegurarse de que Trunks le digiera a Milk la verdad. Trunks, resignado a su destino, lamentablemente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrar una sorprendida Milk, con su mano levantada como si fuera a empezar a golpear la puerta de nuevo En la otra mano era su infame sartén. Trunks tragó saliva.

"Oh, hola, Trunks," Milk parpadeó hacia abajo en el niño. "Supongo que si estás aquí, lo que significa Goten también volvió. Se adentro a la casa a buscar a su pequeño Goten. Detrás de ella, Goku y Gohan se encogieron de hombros en tono de disculpa. "¡GOTEN! ¡Sabes lo que es bueno para ti, vas a salir _AHORA_!, Créeme, muchacho, no podrías meterme en problemas peores" "Trunks podría haber jurado que sentía temblar la casa hasta los cimientos del gran volumen de voz de la mujer de pelo negro.

_Oh, cielos,__Casi me gustaría estar en el infierno con Goten, en vez de aquí.__Bueno, como bien podría terminar con esto. Goten, mi amigo, tengo una fuerte sensación de que estoy a punto de unirme contigo allí._

"Señora Milk, Goten no está aquí, bueno…Él y yo reunimos las esferas del dragón y el deseo poder conocer a su abuelo - que es el padre del señor Goku -. Y él dijo que quería reunirse con él, por lo que ahora está en el infierno"

El silencio reinó durante aproximadamente un segundo antes -

"¿Mi bebé esta _**DONDE?**_"

Goten estaba aburrido. Deseaba Trunks estuviera con él para que pudiera tener alguien con quien hablar. (Trunks deseaba estar con Goten, también, pero Goten no lo sabía.) la noche dura más en Vegeta-sei que en la Tierra, o Bardock tenía el sueño pesado, De cualquier manera, Goten estaba despierto en el apartamento de su abuelo, para pasar el tiempo, se decidió a explorar su nuevo, aunque temporal, si tenía algo que decir al respecto, hogar.

Las partes consistían en un dormitorio, una cocina, un baño y un armario donde Bardock mantuvo ropas y armaduras. Eso fue todo. Él y Bardock había compartido la cama, que era, por suerte, lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a ambos. Y por lo menos el cuarto de baño tenía una bañera y ducha. Goten había oído que algunas sociedades utilizan los baños comunales, no tenía ganas de estar cerca de un montón de gente que no conocía mientras estaba tomando un baño. Sobre todo porque se suponía que debía fingir que era otra persona, es decir, su padre.

"Mi nombre es Kakarotto. Mi nombre es Kakarotto", dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, una y otra vez. Lo mejor es acostumbrarse a esto ahora para que no se arriesgara a caer en frente de otra persona. En la actualidad estaba hurgando en la cocina, mentalmente se compara con la que su madre en casa. Una mesa y dos sillas se sentaron en el centro de la habitación. Obviamente, Bardock no estaba acostumbrado a tener un montón de cosas. Un cajón que tenía unos pocos utensilios para comer. Un armario con diez vasos, diez platos, diez cuencos. Un gran refrigerador ocupaba la mayor parte de una pared. Un cubo de basura en la esquina. Un fregadero con algunos platos más se puso en la pared opuesta. Debajo del fregadero había un armario grande donde Bardock guardaba sus ollas y sartenes. Con todo, Goten llegó a la conclusión, una cocina bastante típica.

El resto de la casa era deprimente vacío. El pequeño supone que en el caso de la mayoría de los guerreros como Bardock, aunque él no podía estar seguro. Vegeta sin duda había sido uno. Tal vez había algo más debajo de la pileta con las cacerolas. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo!

Bardock estaba teniendo un sueño más bien agradable, estaba en una mesa con una cantidad bastante grande de los alimentos. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que estaba comiendo, ya que _era_ un sueño, pero sabía que era bueno y había un montón de él. Sueños simplemente no hay nada mejor que esto.

Bardock levantó un filete de sueño, o algo así, a la boca, a punto de tomar un bocado. En realidad, sus miembros fueron extendidos sobre la cama, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, y una fina línea de baba corría por la comisura de su boca, que sonreía en la dicha. El sueño era casi Real (no hay duda, sueña con comida al igual que Goku).

_Crash!__Clatter!__Clang!_

El ruido asusta Bardock que lo tiró de la cama. Tropezó con la armadura que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior, que voló por la habitación y se estrelló de cabeza en la primera pared.

"! Haaay, mi cabeza! "Bardock miró a la armadura, maldijo a sí mismo por no ponerla en su lugar de irse a la cama. Froto la cabeza herida, salió fuera de la habitación, a medio vestir, para encontrar la fuente del ruido que lo había despertado.

En la cocina, se encontró con Goten junto a un montón de ollas y sartenes, las puertas del armario debajo del fregadero abierto. El niño sonrió tímidamente

"Lo siento, abuelo" – dijo Goten


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Desayuno - Estilo Saiyan

Bardock miró a Goten como trató de poner las ollas y sartenes de nuevo bajo el fregadero. Cada ruido y estruendo el chico hizo repercusión en el cráneo de Bardock. _Es una buena idea_, Bardock meditó en silencio, _que yo no tenía ese trago que yo quería ayer por la noche.__No hay necesidad de una resaca agravada por el ruido de mi nieto está haciendo.__Nieto.__¡Ja!__Pobre Kakarotto.__Si tiene que aguantar esto a diario, lo compadezco._

Puesto que él ya estaba despierto, Bardock decidió hacer el desayuno. No era precisamente un gran cocinero, pero al menos sabía lo suficiente como para no morirse de hambre o envenenarse a sí mismo. Todavía frotándose el chichón en la cabeza, puso un poco de pan, fruta, un plato de carne cruda, una jarra de jugo, y algún tipo de grano suave. Proporciones de tamaño Saiyan, por supuesto, y lo suficiente para alimentar a los dos. No sabía lo que la mayoría de granos eran, pero que no le importaba en realidad. La comida era la comida.

"Vamos, Kakarotto", dijo. _Tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarlo así._ "Come el desayuno."

Goten tomo su desayuno con gran desenfreno, Goten hizo una pausa en su atracón cuando vio el plato de carne. Una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. "¿Se come crudo?" En respuesta, el mayor Saiyan se le acercó, agarró un pedazo de la carne y se lo metió en la boca.

"Whash wong pizca rahw?" (Traducción: ¿Qué hay de malo en comerlo crudo?)

"Siempre mi Mama cocina la carne." Goten puso cara de asco al ver a su abuelo ingerir esa carne.

"Estás en Vegeta-sei, chico. Los Saiyajin comer su carne cruda, lo que significa que también lo harás, mientras estés aquí. Pruébelo. Es bueno." Bardock le ofrecía el plato de carne a su nieto. El semi-Saiyans sólo arrugó la nariz y se apartó. Bardock suspiró con frustración, sensación de otro dolor de cabeza que venía. "Mira, hijo," dijo él, tirando de su nuevo rango de padre en un intento de obtener el niño a escuchar a él, "mientras usted vive conmigo, vas a tener que acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Y tendrás que aprender a obedecerme como si yo fuera tu padre, ¿recuerdas? "Goten asintió de mala gana. "Así que, como tu padre, te lo digo a comer esa carne como cualquier otro Saiyajin, Ahora." El rigor en los antiguos Saiyajin la voz no dejó ninguna duda que iba a meter las cosas en la garganta de Goten, si es necesario.

Goten cogió un trozo de carne y poco a poco llevó a la boca. _Sólo pensar en ello como el sushi, o algo así.__Pescado crudo Sushi, así que esto no puede ser tan malo.__, ¿No?_ Rápidamente masticar y tragar. Sorprendentemente, su abuelo tenía razón.

Era muy bueno, aunque un poco crudo. Pero como Goten nunca había estado nadie que se ocupe de la limpieza, que no era un gran problema para él. Cogió otro pedazo de carne.

Asiente con la cabeza en la satisfacción, Bardock regresó a su propia comida.

Después de los dos terminaron de comer y había dejado los platos en el fregadero, para lavar más tarde, Bardock se puso de pie y dijo: "Voy a vestirme. Luego podemos salir a buscar algo un poco más... apropiado... para que uses. "Él miró el sucio gi naranja que Goten estado usando desde que lo conoció. En realidad no era naranja, nunca más. Barro, musgo, manchas de hierba, y las manchas de comida cubría el material hasta el punto de que su color original era difícil de adivinar. También cubrió el rostro del niño, Bardock lo había notado. "Pero antes de salir, necesitas tomar un baño." La mayoría de los Saiyan no le importaba mucho acerca de la higiene, pero no hubo necesidad de su "hijo" para que parezca que acababa de rastrear a través de un bosque y luego aterrizó en un plato de guiso de la cara primero

"Está bien, papá!" Goten aceptó con alegría.

Bardock le dio a Goten a sus propias cosas, para que pudiera ducharse y vestirse. Una buena ducha caliente se sentirá muy bien por ahora. Arrojó la toalla en la esquina del cuarto de baño y procedió a retirar el resto de su ropa antes de entrar en la ducha. El líquido humeante corriendo por su cara y sus hombros anchos y musculosos parecía para ayudar a aliviar el dolor de cabeza tensión que se había ido formando desde la primera vez había tenido la visión de la destrucción de Vegeta-sei a manos de Freezer. Bardock sonrió. _Mala suerte, Freezer.__Se dieron una paliza por un simple niño, nada menos!__¡Ja!_

_Me alegro de que esa visión no resultara ser cierta._

Goten estaba pensando en qué hacer mientras Bardock se duchaba cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento. El chibi vaciló, mirando en la dirección del cuarto de baño. Su "padre" no había dicho si debe o no responder a la puerta si alguien llamaba.

"Vamos, Bardock, soy yo, Raisu!" una voz llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguido de otro golpe a la puerta.

Bueno, Mama siempre decía que era de mala educación llevar un invitado esperando en la puerta, y puesto que Bardock estaba ocupado, que dependía de él para saludar a esta persona. Goten encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió al presionar un botón en el lateral. La puerta se abre para revelar un hombre alto, aunque no era tan alto como Bardock. Tenía la piel bronceada y llena de cicatrices de muchas batallas y tenía el pelo largo y en punta, parecía la espalda de un erizo. La comparación trajo una sonrisa a Goten.

El Saiyan, Raisu, fijó sus ojos negros sorprendidos en el más joven Saiyan. "¿Eh? ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Y dónde está Bardock?"

"soy Kakarotto!" el niño dijo alegremente. "Bardock es mi papá. Está en la ducha."

Raisu frunció el ceño y miró otra vez al niño, teniendo en cuenta su gi sucio, su altura, y, sobre todo, su gran parecido con Bardock. "¿Cuándo fue que uno de los hijos de Bardock empezó a vivir con él? Lo último que supe, vivía solo y que Freeza iba a destruir el planeta."

"Uhhh ..." Goten parpadeó. "Bueno, llegue ayer." El chico puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió. "Vamos a ir de compras después de tomar un baño."

Antes de Raisu podría reflexionar sobre la forma en que la conversación iba, Bardock salió del baño, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, que su cola sostenida alrededor. Su pelo goteaba agua por todo el suelo mientras se descalza hacia el dormitorio. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la otra persona o Saiyan en la puerta, hablando con Goten."¿Eh? Raisu ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El otro Saiyajin le dio una última mirada al chico antes de dedicar toda su atención a Bardock. "Yo sólo quería saber cómo demonios sabías que Freezer iba a destruir a Vegeta-sei. ¿Y qué _pasó_ allí? ¿Dónde está Freezer ahora? "Raisu se apoyó en el marco de la puerta por casualidad, sacudiéndose una mota invisible de suciedad de su impecable armadura de Saiyan.

Bardock corría el riesgo de echar un vistazo a Goten, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto? "Bueno, en cuanto a cómo yo sabía lo que ese hijo de puta había planeado, es debido a que la última misión que estuve en el planeta Kanassa. Un nativo me maldijo con ver el futuro, viendo el terrible el destino de mi mundo y no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Me asusté bastante cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. Y Freezer? "Oh_, muchacho, ¿qué digo?__No puedo muy bien de decirle la verdad!_ "No sé," mintió sin problemas. "La Bola de la Muerte se salió del control de él y lo mato. Mi conjetura es que esta en el infierno ahora, maldiciendo el día en que puso los ojos en este planeta." _Bien. Alegar ignorancia y tal vez usted puede salir de ésta sin decirle lo que realmente sucedió"._

Raisu frunció el ceño, no satisfecho con la respuesta. "¿Algo se salió de control del la técnica de _Freezer_? ¿Por qué encuentro difícil de creer? "-preguntó con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

"Bueno, ¿qué más se puede explicar como el propio ataque de Freezer lo mató, idiota?" Bardock bramó. Raisu no era precisamente un amigo. Más de un conocido amistoso. Y Bardock veía no con buenos ojos el interrogatorio de este tipo, aunque era de esperar, dado que él había conocido de la traición inminente de Freezer y había sido el único que sobrevivió el asalto real sobre las tropas de Freezer. "El hecho de que yo estaba allí no significa que lo sé todo." Lo cual era cierto, en un sentido. "Ahora bien, si me disculpan, tengo que atender a mi hijo, adiós." Bardock se apoderó de su 'hijo' de hombros y lo condujo fuera de la puerta. Un pinchazo en el botón de la puerta hizo que se cerró en la cara del otro Saiyajin. Bardock no le importaba. Raisu podía irse al infierno.

"A la bañera, ahora." El rostro del anciano se suavizó mientras miraba a su nieto. _Supongo que debería estar agradecido que no abra la boca de él y tratar de 'ayudar' a que me explique lo que pasó._ El quito el tapón de la bañera y la volvió a llenar con agua caliente, mientras Goten se quitaba el Gi.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Quieres decir que mi bebé esta en el infierno" Milk gritó incrédula.

¿Cómo pudiste, Trunks?

"¿Por favor, Milk?", dijo Goku a su esposa. "No podía haber sabido lo que iba a suceder."

"Además", Gohan intervino, "Goten es el que hizo el deseo, no Trunks. No es su culpa."

"NO ME IMPORTA! Lo único que sé es que mi hijo está en el infierno y nadie hace nada al respecto!"

"Calmate, Milk", dijo Bulma con dulzura, colocando una mano sobre los hombros de su amiga. "Tengo una idea. Goku, ¿por qué no te vas al infierno y buscas Goten? Ya sabes, utiliza la tele transportación." La mujer de pelo azul se echó a reír de repente. "Si Goten esta en el Infierno, él está probablemente causando estragos en algún lugar, si yo lo sé y si eso no funciona, siempre puedes buscar a un montón de Saiyajin. Ellos probablemente saben donde está tu padre, Goku. Dondequiera que esté tu papa, Goten, probablemente estará cerca. "

Milk se dio vuelta de repente y golpeo la cabeza de Goku con su sartén. "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Goku hazlo o yo no voy a alimentarte a una _semana_! "

El poderoso Saiyan pánico en un destino peor que la muerte. "! No hay necesidad de amenazar, Milk. Voy a ir ahora mismo!" Puso dos dedos en la frente, una mirada de concentración en su rostro.

"¡Espera!" dijo Trunks llorando,Goku se detuvo y miró a peli lila. "Yo quiero ir también. Por favor, llévame contigo, señor Goku. Goten es mi amigo. Si algo le sucedía a él, yo... yo..." La voz del muchacho se quebró y no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas al pensar en lo que su amigo debe estar pasando en estos momentos.

"Nunca en la vida, hijo", espetó Bulma. "Si tanto usted _y_ Goten se reúnen en el infierno, no tengo ninguna duda de que todo el infierno se desatará literalmente. Usted se queda aquí".

"¡Pero, mamá!"

"Nada de peros !Lo digo en serio, Trunks! No quiero oír ni una palabra más acerca de a ir al infierno con Goku."

Antes de Trunks siquiera abrio la boca para protestar una vez más, Goku desapareció. Milk se puso el sartén bajo el brazo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Había completar la fe en su marido. Él llegaba a casa con su hijo más joven, sano y salvo. Ella lo sabía. "Me voy a casa ahora, Bulma. Cuando mi Goku vuelve con Goten, los dos probablemente, va a tener hambre. Vamos, Gohan, tenemos que ir a casa."

~Planeta de Kaio-sama ~

"¿Goten no está en el infierno o el cielo?" Goku se rascó la cabeza con perplejidad. "Pero si está vivo , no está muerto, dónde está, Kaio-sama?"

Kaio-sama del norte miró a su antiguo alumno. "¿Cómo voy a saberlo?", gritó. "Te digo, que acaba de desaparecer".

Goku se quedó pensativo, que era una expresión muy rara en la cara, Goten había querido conocer a su abuelo, una persona que ni siquiera el mismo conocia y ese deseo le había hecho desaparecer. Pero, ¿dónde?

_Rrrrgghrrrr._

Todos los pensamientos, han desaparecido de la mente del hombre por el poderoso gruñido de su estómago. "Oh, me muero de hambre! ¿Me voy a casa?" Goku dijo patéticamente.

_La vida de su hijo que está en juego y el hombre no puede pensar en otra cosa que el estómago._ "Honestamente, Goku, a veces su inocencia, me asombra. Eres como un niño grande, en un sentido." Los ojos del Kaio se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que él acababa de decir. "¿Inocencia,En un sentido?" Kaio – sama tuvo en un ataque de risa de su propia broma, rodando por el suelo, mientras que Goku se quedó mirando a la criatura que fue uno de los mejores maestros de artes marciales de todos los tiempos.

"Er... sí. Umm .. Creo que me voy ahora. Gracias por su tiempo, Kaio-sama!" Hizo un gesto como él coloca dos dedos en la frente y desapareció una vez más-

-Y volvió a aparecer en la Corporación, donde Bulma estaba viendo la televisión. Goku rápidamente le habló de su descubrimiento de que Goten no estaba en el otro mundo, Tal vez podría averiguar lo que sucedió. Era, después de todo, una genio. Y que dejaría el cerebro de Goku libre para concentrarse en uno de los aspectos más importantes de la vida sin sentirse culpable.

_Me pregunto que hizo para el almuerzo Milk..._

Sin el conocimiento de Bulma o Goku, Trunks había bajado, en busca de comida, pasando por la habitación de su madre estaba con Goku por lo que había oído cada palabra que había dicho.

_* Me gustaría que pudiera conocer a papá de mi papá. *_

Eso era lo que había dicho Goten. Y ahora Goten se fue, desapareció, si lo que Goku dijo que era cierto. Desaparecido...

De pronto la cabeza de Trunks golpeo involuntariamente una súbita idea. ¿Qué pasa si... si el deseo Goten no lo envió al lugar donde su abuelo es ahora... pero donde su abuelo solía ser? Eso significaría que Goten no podía ser encontrado porque él estaba en el pasado. Trunks se enderezó de nuevo con determinación. Tenía que llegar a Goten. Su amigo en realidad no tenía ninguna posibilidad por sí mismo, perdido en el pasado quién sabe dónde. Y sólo había una forma en que iba a ser capaz de llegar a Goten en un corto plazo.

El niño de nueve años corrió hacia su habitación. Él tenía un plan. Y él se sentia condenado si no ayudaba a su amigo.

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE BARDOCK

El agua salpicó por todas partes como Goten saltó a la bañera. La espuma de jabón por todo el cuerpo, jugando con las burbujas de la espuma hecha, con el rostro resplandeciente de manera positiva. Bardock se agachó y recogió el gi sucio el niño había dejado en el suelo. Arrugó la nariz por el olor que despedía y debatieron si debe o no acaba de tirar a la basura. Algo se cayó de un bolsillo de algún lugar dentro de la ropa, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido leve. El Saiyan se inclinó y lo recogió, curioso.

"¿Qué es esto?" Levantó el aparato circular verde y el dispositivo de plata.

Goten miró a lo Bardock estaba sosteniendo. "¿Eso? Ese es el radar de dragón, se utiliza para encontrar las esferas del dragón. Usted sólo tiene que pulsar ese botón y se muestran en la pantalla verde si están cerca las esferas."

Bardock hace clic en el pequeño botón en el lado del radar. No es de extrañar, la pantalla quedó en blanco. "Probablemente estamos demasiado lejos de la Tierra para recoger cualquier señal." Él suspiró y miró pensativamente el radar en la mano."Pero tal vez si nos vamos a la Tierra, podemos encontrar las esferas del dragón allí y desear volver a tu tiempo" Hasta el momento, que era el mejor plan que se vino a la cabeza, para devolver a su nieto al futuro.

Aún usando nada más que una toalla, Bardock bajó la parte de atrás gi en el suelo y salió del cuarto de baño. Había que lavar en el resto del agua del baño el gi de Goten una vez que el niño terminara de bañarse, ya que el guerrero no tenía exactamente todo lo que cabría Goten y que tenía que usar algo para ir de compras. Dejo caer el radar en la cama, buscó en su armario para algo "casual", lo que significaba algo que no parecía que estaba listo para arrancar los brazos a cualquiera que no tuviera cuidado.

Finalmente se decidió por un par de, pantalones sueltos negros y una camisa color aguamarina que le permiten libertad de movimiento. Hecho esto, se devolvió al baño y vio a Goten de nuevo. El chico había logrado eliminar la mayor parte de la suciedad de su cuerpo, dándole una toalla seca. Ahora Bardock tomo la ropa y la tiró en el agua jabonosa, con poco entusiasmo agitando para aflojar la suciedad que se aferraba a la tela. No había manera que volvería a estar completamente limpia y Bardock sabia que no podía dejarla en su mejor estado. Lo enjuagados y bien escurrido el agua. Fue mejor de lo que había sido antes, pero que no era mucho decir. Aún así, tendría que hacerlo.

Goten se frotó vigorosamente el pelo con la toalla para eliminar el exceso de agua, a continuación, poner el gi-naranja en vez, aún húmedo, lo cual era más que un poco incómodo. "¿Podemos ir de compras ahora, papa?"

"Claro, muchacho", sonrió débilmente Bardock. Estar cerca del niño hizo Bardock darse cuenta de lo que había perdido cuando él había enviado a su hijo, Kakarotto, a la Tierra. Era algo que Bardock se sorprendió, se lamento un poco. "Vamos a vestirnos"

CORPORACION CAPSULA, ESA NOCHE

Perfecto. Todo el mundo estaba dormido, hasta su padre. Nadie sabría que se había ido hasta la mañana. Suprimió su ki a tal grado que ni siquiera Goku sería capaz de encontrarlo. Trunks se coló en una nave espacial, llevo varios cambios de ropa, su cepillo de dientes, un bolsillo lleno de cápsulas hoi poi, que contenía toda la comida que pensó que necesitaría para el viaje y algunos otros cosas útiles (como un segundo radar de dragón), y hasta un par de semillas de ermitaño que había escondido en el caso de una emergencia. Él realmente no sabía en lo que estaba metiendo, después de todo, y no estaría de más estar preparado.

Había dejado una nota para sus padres para que la encontraran en la mañana, después de que él se había ido. Les decia que los amaba, pero que tenía que ir a buscar a Goten y no sabía cuándo volvería. Todo esto es cierto. Había dejado a propósito a su destino previsto. No hay necesidad de hacer que lo siguiera.

Ahora, iría a Namekusei, para recoger las bolas de dragón de los Namekus!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

(Recuerdos)

_En algún lugar en el espacio..._

Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando terminó de leer los mensajes en la consola del ordenador de su nave. ¿_No puede ser? Mi padre está muerto, ¿__Freezer__...se__ha ido?__¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ "Nappa", dijo a través del sistema entre embarcaciones. "Establecer una ruta de regreso a Vegeta-sei".

"Si, Vegeta-Ouji!"

Dos naves de repente se salieron de su curso original. Los habitantes de ese planeta veían que dos cometas se desvían de una manera extraña y poco a poco se desvanecen en la noche. Los habitantes que vivían en ese mundo nunca sabrían que acababan de escapar de extinción, el planeta había sido programado para ser purgado, el cual fue dirigido por el ya fallecido Señor Freezer.

Hasta hoy, Bardock no había tenido ni idea de que alguien pueda disfrutar de las compras de ropa tanto como su nieto. El muchacho corrió hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través de la tienda, con el encargado. Goten había sido absolutamente emocionado cuando Bardock le había dicho que podía elegir los colores de las camisas, pantalones, lo cotidiano para un Saiyan-jin. Cuando Bardock le había preguntado por su entusiasmo, el semi-Saiyan había explicado que por lo general su madre escogía su ropa para él, sin darle ninguna opción en la materia. Al parecer, según Milk, su nuera, el gusto Goten en color era un...demasiado brillante. Afortunadamente para Bardock, no hubo ropa "brillante" en esta tienda. Por lo menos, no en el orden en que Goten estaba describiendo. De color naranja con amarillo y verde? ¡Ay!

Al final, Goten elegido dos camisas, una de un verde apagado, y la otra azul, dos pares de pantalones, uno negro y el otro de un color arena, y dos gis, uno verde y otro azul. Ellos no tenían nada en naranja el color favorito de Goten, para su decepción. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ahora tenía una camisa y un gi que hacía juego con su 'padre' de color de preferencia (verde) compensó por este fracaso. Además de la otra ropa, Goten tenía ahora dos nuevos pares de zapatos Saiyan. El antiguo gi naranja que había estado usando ha sido descartado. Con todo, Goten era un niño feliz.

Goten insistió en llevar a sus nuevas posesiones de nuevo al apartamento. Bardock sonrió. Eso tenía que ser la sangre Saiyajin en las venas de Goten. Su nieto, obviamente, no quería ser considerado como demasiado pequeño y débil como para manejar la situación. Hablando de sangre Saiyan...

Asegurarse de que Goten no estaba mirando, Bardock deslizó lentamente un scooter de su bolsillo, para poner a prueba lo fuerte que estaba el chico. No aquí, sin embargo. Si Goten mostrara su poder aquí, todos los scooter a 500 metros a la redonda serían capaces de leer su energía. Lo que quería ver ahora era la energía de su nieto tenía cuando supuestamente esta suprimida, y luego se compara con su nivel de potencia real, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. ¿Cómo alguien puede ocultar su ki? estaba más allá de la comprensión de Bardock. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien con tal capacidad, Sin embargo, el muchacho se mostró confiado en que se podía hacer.

Bardock se deslizó de la máquina sobre la oreja, el ajuste del ocular, luego miró a Goten y deprimido en un botón.

_Beepeepeepeep._

El scooter, finalmente se detuvo después de varios segundos de sonar en el oído de Bardock.

_¿Ningún__ niño normal podría tener tanto poder a esa edad,__ ¿__1015?__¡Increíble!_

"Kakarotto". Goten se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia Bardock.

"¿dime, papa?"

"Su nivel de energía es demasiado alto. Si alguien lo leyera en este momento, atraerías más la atención que una manada de salvajes cátanos corriendo por las calles."

"Lo siento, papá" Para sorpresa de Bardock, aunque él se lo esperaba, los números en su scooter comenzó a bajar los numeros, finalmente, se detuvo en 255. El Saiyan mayor dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Así que era cierto. Goten suprimía su poder. Y si él había pensado que lo mantenía lo suficientemente baja como cuando estaba en 1015, Bardock se asustó al pensar que el poder de Goten debía ser cuando se encontraba a toda su capacidad.

El resto del viaje de regreso a casa de Bardock estaba en silencio, cada Saiyan mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Goten pensaba libremente, El chico no podía estar más feliz. Bueno, eso es, a menos que Trunks se presentara, en cuyo caso sería aún más feliz. Él realmente extrañaba a Trunks. Sin embargo, el chibi no iba a dejar que nada lo pondría triste. Tenía ropa nueva, con el estómago lleno, y fue pasando el tiempo con el abuelo que nunca había conocido. ¡La vida era genial!

Bardock, por otro lado, se sentía algo deprimido. Con toda la emoción de los últimos dos días, la pérdida de su equipo había sido empujada al fondo de su mente, para ser tratados cuando no estaba ocupado con otra cosa. El camino a casa era tan poco tiempo. Toma, Totepo, Panboukin, Celipa... Habían sido más que compañeros de equipo, de verdad. Bardock no lo admitiría a nadie más, pero habían sido amigos. Y ahora ya no estaban. Asesinado por los lacayos de Freezer.

Apretando los puños, un Bardock enojado metió las emociones de nuevo dentro de el. Él tenía un nieto al que cuidar y no podía permitirse el lujo de ahogar sus emociones y recuerdos en el alcohol. _Goten..._

En cuanto a Goten, Bardock se dio cuenta de su equipo ya había sido vengado. Freezer había enviado a sus criaturas para matar al equipo de Bardock, y Freezer ahora estaba muerto, asesinado por la mano de un niño que era, en cierto sentido, su propia carne y sangre. Una sonrisa se apoderó de la cara del guerrero ya que los dos pasaron por la puerta en la casa de Bardock. Cualquier otra cosa podría ser Goten, fue una gran influencia sobre el espíritu de Bardock. Bardock no había tenido a nadie que pudiera evitar que se deprimiera solo hecho de estar presente desde... desde que su esposa había muerto.

_¡No!__No voy a detenerme en el pasado.__Voy a pasar tiempo con mi nieto y ser feliz.__Puedo lidiar con toda la basura emocional después de enviar a Goten de vuelta a donde pertenece._

Bardock cerró la puerta detrás de él con un suspiro. Una vez que Goten se había ido, no sabía qué iba a hacer con él, o sus recuerdos.

_¡Nadie__ sabe qué pasó con Freezer!__Todos esos idiotas me puede decir es que atacó a Vegeta-sei, y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.__Los rumores de un sobreviviente, pero nadie parece saber quién es.__Cuando llego de vuelta al palacio, es mejor que consiga algunas respuestas, o alguien va a morir!_

El príncipe de diez años, frunció el ceño, es cierto. Técnicamente, él era el rey, porque su padre había muerto, pero Vegeta no aceptaría el título hasta que fue coronado oficialmente. Tampoco nadie le llama rey hasta el día de la ceremonia. En Vegeta-sei, los herederos a veces no vivian lo suficiente para heredar lo que era suyo.

El principito se consideraba afortunado de que el planeta había sido asignado a estaba relativamente cerca de su mundo natal.

En tan sólo unos pocos minutos u horas, dependiendo de su punto de vista - iba a ser capaz de respirar el aire del planeta que había nacido. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, estaba atrapado en la nave poco estrecha con apenas espacio suficiente para levantar los brazos y sólo su leal guardaespaldas, Nappa, lo acompañaba.

_En algún lugar en el espacio, en otro tiempo..._

Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a las estrellas a través de su puerto de vista. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien jugar, hacerle bromas a nadie, ni para entrenar con él. Echaba de menos terriblemente a Goten.

Una vez más, el Saiyan joven miró por encima de sus suministros, asegurándose de que tenía todo lo que uno necesita para cuando llegó a Namek, y más tarde, cuando estaba en el pasado. Él ya sabía que era tan listo como él iba a conseguir, pero era algo que debía hacer. Si Trunks quería mantener su cordura, mantener ocupada su mente era importante.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Vegeta se alejó de la pista de aterrizaje, haciendo caso omiso de la tripulación de aterrizaje adulándolo a su alrededor.

El joven príncipe se encontraba en un humor de perros. Freezer había asesinado a su padre. Freezer estaba muerto y nadie sabía quién lo había matado, junto con todos sus lacayos.

Acoso a la primera persona que vio que se parecía tener alguna autoridad, el pequeño príncipe cogió la túnica y casi lo arrastró hacia abajo de manera que pudiera reconocerlo el hombre a los ojos. "Quiero saber quién mató a ese miserable de Freezer y quiero saberlo ¡_AHORA!_" -rugió, con los ojos prometiendo una muerte muy dolorosa si no conseguía lo que quería.

El pobre hombre tragó saliva, lo miraba con terror. Claro, Vegeta sólo tenía diez años, pero incluso a una edad tan joven, era más poderoso que la mayoría de los Saiyan. "La mayoría de los Saiyan" incluyéndolo. Y además, es el _príncipe_. Si el príncipe de todos los Saiyan ordenaría su muerte, el director no tenía ninguna duda de que cada persona en la pista de aterrizaje se levantaría y obedientemente lo atacaría. Por desgracia para el gerente, que no tenía idea de quién había matado a Freezer. Él sólo podía esperar que su príncipe le matara rápidamente.

De hecho, parece que Vegeta estaba a punto de entregar un golpe mortal al desgraciado que se atrevió a permanecer en silencio. Es decir, hasta que alguien habló.

"Espere, Su Alteza."

Vegeta miró con furia a la persona que habló. "¿Quién eres tú?" , ladró. "¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme! ¡Habla, antes de que te mande a ti también a la próxima dimensión!"

"Mi príncipe, mi nombre es Raisu, y creo que conozco a alguien que le puede decir cómo murió Freezer".

Acostado en la cama, Bardock se quedó mirando el techo como Goten puso su ropa nueva en el armario. Era casi mediodía, ya que el estómago del Saiyajin se le recordaba puntualmente. Ese viaje de compras había tomado más tiempo de lo que esperaba. No es que le importaba, en realidad. Bardock había disfrutado el tiempo pasado con el nieto que no debía tener menos de una década. No le importaba.

"¿Abuelo?" Bardock volvió la cabeza para mirar a Goten. El chico se había subido a la cama y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Bardock.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, chico?" El guerrero Saiyan rodó sobre su costado, apoyándose con un codo. Había algo en la voz de Goten de que Bardock no había oído antes.

"Extraño a mi papá", dijo el niño con tristeza, sus ojos se encontraron con su abuelo. Bardock se sorprendió al ver las señales débiles de las lágrimas que se forman en los ojos del niño. Bardock levantó una ceja. _Supongo que por fin cayó en la cuenta de que nunca podría ver a su padre de nuevo si no podemos encontrar una manera de llegar a su casa.__Pobre muchacho.__Ah, al diablo con esta tontería del guerrero frío y sin emociones._ Con ese pensamiento en mente, el guerrero hizo algo que era todo lo contrario de la imagen de un duro soldado que debía ser durante tantos años.

Bardock se acercó y tomó Goten en sus brazos, darle un buen abrazo, fuerte. No hay palabras, sin lágrimas, sin sollozos o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo un abrazo. Un abrazo que duró varios minutos antes de Bardock dejo a su nieto, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Las lágrimas se habían ido, pero Goten no estaba sonriendo. Por alguna razón, que hizo que el corazón de Bardock tuviera una pisca de dolor Se había acostumbrado tanto a ver al chico con una sonrisa alegre y una sonrisa en los labios que me pareció... mal... para que él mire tristemente.

"Vamos a encontrar una manera de llevarte junto a tus padres, Goten", dijo Bardock, sonriendo lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Pero hasta entonces, estás conmigo. Espero que te parece bien" Goten asintió con la cabeza a medias, los labios apareció una media sonrisa. "Vamos," Bardock regañó. "Puedes hacer mejor que eso." Un destello iluminó los ojos del mayor Saiyajin y una sonrisa genuina se extendió por su rostro cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Goten. "Tal vez sólo necesita algo de ayuda para que la sonrisa en tu cara!"

Goten no podía dejar de reír ahora, como su abuelo, en verdad, nada podía mantener esta pequeña sonrisa por mucho tiempo. Bardock le hizo cosquillas de nuevo, los dos rodaron en la cama y riendo salvajemente. Bardock nunca se había sentido tan vivo antes. Kami, se sentía bien reírse! en todas las batallas que había luchado y había ganado alguna vez experimenté un sentimiento como este. Esta era lo que la vida debe ser, esta sensación de risa, la alegría y la felicidad, que el amor de una victoria o conquista jamás podría traer.

_BAM!__BAM!__BAM!__BAM!_

Bardock se dirigió a la puerta, Pulsó el botón de la puerta que se abrió. Se deslizó a un lado para revelar dos grandes, musculosos Saiyans que llevan la armadura el escudo real impreso en el pectoral derecho. Eso borró la sonrisa de la cara de Bardock y la miró a los dos con cautela.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, uno de los guardias con brusquedad anunció, "el príncipe Vegeta exige verte de una vez."

Bardock abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpido por el otro. "de prisa, El príncipe no le gusta que le hagan esperar", gruñó.

Esta vez, Bardock hablaba tan rápido que se las arregló para decir algo antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo. "Pero... ¿y mi hijo?" Hizo un gesto hacia Goten, que estaba de pie detrás de él, la confusión pintada en su rostro con claridad para que todos lo vieran.

El primer guardia frunció el ceño y le enseñó los dientes en una mueca. "Tráelo, si es necesario, pero nos vamos, ahora. "

Bardock rápidamente recogió Goten en sus brazos para que no se quedaran atrás. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, o por qué el príncipe quería ver a _él_, pero él no podía salir de detrás de Goten. Por un lado, que sabía qué tipo de daño al chibi-Saiyan, mientras se metía en él se había ido. Por otro lado, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se ha ido, ni siquiera si iba a volver. No todos los días fue llamado antes al palacio, ante el príncipe de todos los Saiyan. Un guardia en el frente, y otro detrás de , el extraño grupo se dirigió hacia el palacio.

El príncipe de los Saiyan se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala del trono, muy enojado. _¿Dónde_ están _ellos?__ ¿porque__ se tardan en traer a un soldado de tercera clase aquí?_ El pequeño príncipe se volvió a un guardia, con los ojos llameantes peligrosamente. Él no sabía si iba a matar al hombre sólo por el placer de hacerlo, en ese momento, los dos guardias que Vegeta había enviado entraron en la habitación, un hombre joven que parecía estar en sus veinte o treinta años entre ellos, vestidos con una camisa de color verde y pantalón negro. El hombre llevaba un niño de tal ve años de edad, con un juego verde, que tenía que estar relacionado con él de alguna manera.

"Tomó su tiempo maldito, ¿no?" Vegeta gruñó, frente a ellos. El trío se arrodilló, casi al unísono, los dos guardias con práctica y el hombre un tanto torpe, teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba sosteniendo al niño. El príncipe fue hacia el, un hombre que tenía que ser el soldado de tercera clase que Raisu le había hablado."¿Usted es Bardock? Qué excusa patética para un guerrero Saiyajin! ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir contra Freezer? "Vegeta se preguntaba mordazmente.

Para su crédito, Bardock no se inmutó. Goten, sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido y se deslizó fuera del alcance de Bardock. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante Vegeta, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Un suspiro colectivo se hizo eco de las paredes de la sala del trono amplio. Nadie miró al príncipe Vegeta a los ojos. Nadie alzó la voz a él. Nadie se atrevió a no ceder_._

Como para demostrar que éste no era el peor escándalo que iba a suceder ese día, Goten abrió la boca y se atrevió a hablar sin ser siquiera haber sido presentado "Retira lo dicho" -preguntó, apretando los puños con rabia. Él estaba luchando una batalla perdida con su ki, tratando de mantenerlo bajo, ya que luchó para levantarse en la preparación para la ofensa o defensa.

El silencio que siguió fue casi ensordecedor. Cualquier persona que miró a Vegeta se habría dado cuenta de que el niño de diez años tenía una vena en la frente que estaba en contra de su rostro perfecto de lo contrario, latiendo al ritmo de latidos de su corazón cada vez mayor. Una esquina de su ojo tembló incontrolablemente mientras se debatía, si debia ordenar a alguien matarlo o matarlo al chico el mismo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" el príncipe gruñó, con los puños apretados propios lo suficientemente apretado para extraer la sangre de las palmas de sus manos.

"¡Yo soy Kakarotto!" Goten dijo muy enojado. "¡Y soy el hijo de Bardock! " se levantó y señaló a Bardock, con orgullo en su cara para que todos vean.

Vegeta sonrió. Se inclinó sobre un scooter de uno de los rostros de los guardias, estableciéndose que en la oreja y pulsar un botón. Cuando lo dejó de hacer ruido, el príncipe levantó una ceja. "720. Impresionante, por un tercera clase", se burló. "Dime, Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock, ¿estás listo para cumplir con sus antepasados? Espero que sí, porque estoy a punto de enviarte a su encuentro!" Lanzó un rayo, demasiado rápido para los ojos para seguir, con el objetivo directamente entre los ojos de este mocoso. Con todo el poder del príncipe pudo reunir, sería un golpe mortal. Estaba enojado, maldita sea, se había enojado estas últimas horas, y este mocoso acababa de hacer a ser blanco de la frustración reprimida de Vegeta.

Con una facilidad que casi parecía burlarse de Vegeta, Goten levantó una mano y cogió el golpe antes de que aterrizara. Vegeta estaba tan sorprendido que no se dan cuenta las cifras en rápido aumento en su scooter. Como si para protestar por ser ignorado, el dispositivo explotó de repente, incapaz de hacer frente a la creciente de energía que viene del niño. Cada scooter activado en la sala al mismo tiempo se hizo añicos, lo que demuestra que esta no fue una coincidencia.

"Realmente no quiero entrar en una pelea conmigo, Vegeta", dijo Goten, su voz peligrosamente en calma, como una calma antes de la tormenta. Su aura era visible a simple vista, iluminaba la habitación.

Uno de los guardias había estado prestando atención a los números en su scooter - hasta que había estallado en la cara - y ahora estaba temblando como una hoja atrapada en un tornado. "Su poder", susurró con voz ronca. " _Mi scooter leía 50.000 antes de que explotara y__ se seguía aumentando"_ añadió.

Bardock estaba todavía de rodillas, mirando con horror la escena. Cuando él se había llevado a Goten con él, se había preocupado por la seguridad de su nieto. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez no era la seguridad de Goten que debería haber estado preocupado ¿50.000_ antes de que los scooter se sobrecargaron? ¿Kami, e_s _verdad?_

Mientras tanto, Chibi Vegeta seguía mirando su propia mano, atrapado en la mano de Goten. Poco a poco, como un hierro atraído por un imán, la mirada del príncipe viajó para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Goten. De repente, sintió el impulso de correr, para encontrar el más profundo, más oscuro agujero y esconderse ahí. ¡Pero no! Él era el príncipe, Él no huiría como un cobarde Él tendría tan sólo diez años, pero él era de sangre real y por lo tanto se supone que es susceptible al miedo.

"Tu eres el que mató a Freezer, ¿no es así?" No era una pregunta. Él no sabía cómo era posible que un niño pueda tener tanto poder. Él no sabía cómo este niño pudo haber matado a Freezer, incluso con un nivel de potencia de más de 50.000.¡Pero tenía que ser él! Nadie en todo el planeta podría haber derrotado al tirano, porque nadie había sabia el gran poder que tenía Freezer. Excepto, quizás, el_._

La declaración tomo a Goten con la guardia baja. Él sonrió tímidamente, colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza, avergonzado."Bueno, en realidad, Freezer se quitó la vida." Soltó la mano de Vegeta. El príncipe automáticamente dio un paso atrás, frotándose el puño con la otra mano.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Él parpadeó. Su rostro blanco debe haber mirado totalmente confundido. Eso fue lo que sentía y, francamente, no creo que él estaba haciendo un trabajo muy exitoso en ocultar sus emociones en estos momentos.

Al ver esta mirada, Goten aclaró, "sólo sé que vi una esfera de Ki hacia mi. Freezer se suicidó porque era su ataque que lo mató. ¿Ves? Yo no estaba realmente consiente para matarlo, me asusté un poco y reaccione por instinto".

_¿Freezer fue asesinado...__por_ accidente?

Cada persona en la habitación miró a Goten, que sólo le devolvió la sonrisa.

_En algún lugar en el espacio, en otro tiempo..._

"Yippeee! ¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí!" Trunks hizo un baile de victoria mientras miraba por la ventana de observación el planeta de gran tamaño, de color verde."Dios te bendiga, mamá, ¡Sólo le tomó una semana en llegar aquí en lugar de uno o dos meses! ¡Cuidado, Namek, porque aquí vengo yo!"


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Trunks esperaba junto a la escotilla hasta que sintió que la nave se asienta en el suelo. Pulso el botón y salió antes de que la puerta bajara completamente, con el Radar del dragón en una mano y un paquete de suministros en la espalda, el peli lila estalló en vuelo. Un aura blanca lo rodeaba, zumbido en sus oídos, ya que hace clic en el botón en el radar para localizar la primera esfera del Dragón.

_¡Qué suerte!_ Trunks dijo mentalmente como el radar dio la ubicación de la primera esfera del Dragón. la encontró en un lago. La esfera de color naranja-rojo era casi tan grande como la cabeza del chico y tenía dos pequeñas estrellas rojas flotando en su interior. A medida que la tomó, el chibi cuenta de que había encontrado a su primer dilema.

"¿Cómo voy a llevar a todas las esferas del dragón?" pensó en voz alta. Una Esfera del Dragón estaba bien, pero siete, Para ello sería necesario pensar un poco, así que Trunks se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, junto al la esfera de dos estrellas, con el ceño fruncido en la concentración. La punta de su cola se movió hacia atrás y adelante rítmicamente al compás del ritmo de su mente. _Tan sólo pudiera llevar cada esfera de vuelta a mi nave cuando las encuentre,_ meditó en silencio.

Los pensamientos de Trunks se vio interrumpido por un gruñido en su estómago le informó que pensar con el estómago vacío no era una buena idea, ni tampoco era muy propicio para encontrar soluciones a los problemas Sacó una de las cápsulas que había llenas de comida, apretó el botón en la parte superior, y suavemente lo arrojó lejos.

_¡BOM!_

En una nube de humo, una enorme montaña de los alimentos que el muchacho atacó con entusiasmo, dispuestos a disminuir en gran medida de su tamaño. recordaba la gran fiesta que se había quedado en el medio de la nada Y había pensado al principio que Goten había desperdiciado un deseo. Trunks había puesto la comida en una capsula, encapsulando todo ello antes de que se estropeen. Hizo buena adición al resto de la comida que había logrado robar de la despensa de su madre, que era bastante.

Trunks estaba a medio camino a través de la montaña de comida cuando algo cayó en la cuenta. ¡reunir las esferas del dragón iba a ser fácil! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era utilizar una de sus cápsulas vacías y encapsular las esferas del dragón hasta que les sea necesario. No se preocupa por esconder a algún lugar o redes o cualquier cosa!

_¿Ves?_ su estómago parecía decir. _Yo sabía que iba a encontrar una solución una vez que tienes la barriga llena!_

El semi-Saiyans terminó de comer su comida, poner las sobras de nuevo en la cápsula y después encapsulo la del Dragón de que acababa de encontrar. ¡Ahora para encontrar el resto de las esferas del dragón!

Tiempo después

Sólo una esfera más y entonces él podría hacer su deseo realidad, En realidad no había muchos desafíos durante el viaje. Lo peor que había tenido que ir a través de un volcán. Trunks supuso que era debido a que Namek estaba escasamente poblada y sus habitantes eran agricultores pacíficos en su mayor parte. Era casi de noche (de acuerdo al sistema de tiempo de la Tierra) de su segundo día en Namek. Con su velocidad, viajando a cada una de las esferas tomó muy poco tiempo. Él sólo había dejado de comer y dormir, según sea necesario. No había manera real de saber la hora aquí, ya que no tenía noche en Namek.

La desaceleración cuando se acercaba a su destino, la ubicación de la esfera del Dragón final, Trunks tomó nota con interés de que parecía estar dentro de uno de los asentamientos que los Nameks habían construido. Se registró el radar mientras descendía hacia los esfera del Dragón probablemente estaba... allí, en esa choza grande. El semi-Saiyans aterrizó con suavidad, haciendo caso omiso de los seres verdes que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ya que lo vieron. Fue directamente al edificio que albergaba la esfera de Dragón.

Dos de los Nameks, bien construido y vestido con ropa suelta, se paró frente a la única entrada en la estructura, obviamente cuidando lo que sea o quien se encontraba dentro. Trunks decidió que probablemente debería ser cortés, por lo que se detuvo frente a ellos. Los dos se miró el diminuto niño de pelo color púrpura.

"¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?" uno de ellos le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Trunks Briefs ", respondió el orgullo Saiyajin, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, que sólo le llevó hasta un poco por encima de la cintura del de Namek. Tal vez debería explicar lo que estaba haciendo aquí, de lo contrario no podría ser que dentro de este edificio. El niño que no quería tener que lastimar a nadie. Él sólo quería llegar a la esfera Dragón para que pudiera reunirse con su amigo. "Estoy buscando una esfera de dragón con siete estrellas en su interior."

La sorpresa cruzó los rostros de ambos Nameks. "Espera aquí", dijo el primero, desapareciendo por la puerta de la choza.

Trunks se encogió de hombros y se quedó con paciencia afuera. Mientras que él quería tener la última esfera del Dragón, tan pronto como sea posible y hacer su deseo, él sabía que no debía apresurar las cosas lo mas posible. Sabía de su experiencia con Picoro los Nameks que podrían ser rivales difíciles y que no tenía verdadero deseo de saber lo bien que peleaban éstos eran Nameks. La única cosa en su mente ahora mismo estaba ese deseo.

Al final resultó que, sólo tomó unos minutos para que el primer Namek reapareciera, con una mirada solemne en su rostro. "El patriarca te espera, Trunks Briefs".

Eso fue una sorpresa. No sabía exactamente lo que esperábamos, pero Trunks no se había dado cuenta de que había logrado entrar ala camaraa del patriarca Namek. De repente, encontrándose a sí mismo más que un poco nervioso, el mestizo siguió a su escolta de Namek en el interior del edificio a oscuras. El gran hombre verde , se detuvo frente a la entrada a otra habitación. "El está dentro". Trunks le dio las gracias y entró en la habitación, vacilante.

Lo primero que llama la atención fue la apariencia del patriarca, pero era ¡enorme! Más allá de su tamaño, su sola presencia parecía llenar la habitación por completo, dejando apenas espacio para el niño o eso parecía. Afortunadamente, el aura que proyectaba fue muy calmante, se llenaba de sabiduría adquirida a través de años de vida. A un lado, un niño más pequeño , igual de alto que Trunks.

"Me han dicho que usted está buscando la esfera de Dragón de siete estrellas," parecía la voz del Anciano, bondadoso y sabio, para ser absorbido por las paredes de la habitación. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Mi amigo, Son Goten - él es el hijo de Goku -. Utilizo las esferas del dragón de la Tierra para pedir el deseo de reunirse con su abuelo, creo que él no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso en la forma en que dijo su deseo, sin embargo, porque en vez de traer a su abuelo a la Tierra, el Dragón llevo a Goten a su abuelo. Goku buscó en el Más Allá, pero él no estaba allí, tampoco. Creo que ha sido enviado al pasado, antes de que su abuelo muriera. Las esferas de la Tierra no se activaran hasta dentro de un año, así que vine aquí, a Namek. Necesito las esferas del dragón para que yo pueda encontrar Goten". Trunks se detuvo en su explicación. Levantó la vista hacia el patriarca. "¿Usted tiene la última esfera, señor?"

El Namek parecía hacer una pausa y considerar su respuesta por un momento. "Sí, cada vez que se realiza un deseo a las esferas del dragón, se realiza una búsqueda para traer una de las esferas del dragón aquí… "

La emoción inundó a Trunks y sus ojos se iluminaron. "Por favor, señor, ¿puedo tener la esfera? Sólo tengo un deseo, no ocupo los otros dos deseos ¿Por favor?" El chibi sólo podía esperar que él no suene tan patético. Fue una buena que su padre, Vegeta, no estaba aquí ahora mismo. Él sólo podía imaginar lo que su padre lo regañaría al mostrarse débil.

Se hizo el silencio en el patriarca consideró una vez más. Miró al muchacho Saiyan, pensativo, y luego sonrió. "Nail, ¿podría ir a buscar la esfera para el joven?" El joven Namek al lado del Anciano, asintió y salió de la habitación por unos momentos, volviendo con la séptima y última esfera del Dragón en sus brazos. Nail entregó la esfera al chico.

Trunks saltó el corazón en la garganta. Ahora él podría encontrar a su amigo, Goten. Esperaba que Goten no se hubiera metido en demasiados problemas.

Mientras en el palacio…

Bardock se preguntaba si las cosas podrían empeorar. Un momento de reflexión le llevó a la conclusión de que, sí, las cosas podrían empeorar. Por lo menos Goten no se había deslizado por accidente y reveló que él era el futuro. Ya es bastante malo que él sólo hubiera mostrado que superó todos los Saiyajin en el planeta, No había ninguna necesidad para que todos sepan que él ni siquiera había nacido. (salvo Vegeta, por supuesto).

Ellos se encuentran actualmente en medio de un enfrentamiento. Vegeta se negó a dar marcha atrás, a pesar de ser superado por el chico, a causa de su orgullo. Los guardias estaban nerviosos y no actuar a menos que reciban órdenes. Bardock ya no estaba de rodillas. En algún momento durante el intercambio, el protocolo había volado por la ventana.

Nadie sabía lo que estaban esperando. Un silencio se había producido tras el anuncio sorprendente de que Goten digiera que Freezer había sido muerto por accidente. Era casi como si el mundo estaba esperando alguna señal antes de que pudiera empezar a funcionar de nuevo.

~ Namekusei, en el presente ~

Trunks tomó una respiración profunda. ante él estaban las siete esferas del dragón, brillando débilmente en la luz del sol. Detrás de él, un grupo de Nameks se habían reunido, sin duda, para presenciar la convocatoria del Dragón (Polunga). Los latidos del corazón de Trunks eran inestables como miró a Nail, el actuaria de traductor. "Estoy listo", dijo, orgulloso de que su voz se mantuvo estable.

Asiente con la cabeza, el chico nameku volvió a las esferas del dragón y dijo algo incomprensible en el lenguaje Nameks. En respuesta a sus palabras, el cielo se oscureció y un gran dragón musculoso, surgió desde el centro de las esferas del dragón. El Dragón habló en la misma lengua Nail había utilizado, su voz retumbante y resonante. Nail miró a Trunks. "¿Cuál es tu deseo?" -preguntó con sencillez.

Tomando otra respiración se estabiliza, Trunks respondió: "Yo quiero estar donde mi amigo, Son Goten y me refiero a Son Goten en cualquier tiempo o lugar... eh... ahora". Era difícil ser preciso con el deseo de que muy bien pudiera abarcar más de una línea de tiempo o de la realidad o lo que sea. Era importante, sin embargo, para llegar a donde su amigo, Goten. Trunks miró al pequeño Namek para asegurarse de que entiende. Sorprendentemente, Nail asintió con la cabeza . Se volvió hacia Polunga y habló en Namekiano. Los ojos del dragón se encendieron y pronunció una frase.

La visión de Trunks que todo a su alrededor cambió.

El salón del trono se llenó de repente con una luz brillante y todos los presentes gritaron y se cubrió los ojos para no ser cegados. Cuando se disipó, todo el mundo parpadeó en un intento de borrar las imágenes residuales de distancia. Había algo raro, sin embargo. En algún momento durante el destello de luz, alguien había entrado en la sala de alguna manera. Un niño. Un niño muy extraño aspecto con el pelo color lavanda.

"¡Goten!" La voz de un niño gritó, llena de alegría.

"¡Trunks!" Goten le gritó, con una sonrisa en su rostro se extiende a la mitad del tamaño de su cabeza.

"_¡Oh Kami, no!"-_ Bardock gimió. "_No, no, no Trunks, por favor, Espera.__Sabía quién era Goten.__Maldita sea, _es _Trunks.__Kami, ¿por qué ahora?__Las cosas estaban muy mal, no necesita ayuda de otro semi-Saiyans en el futuro"._ Una vez más, el Saiyan sentio el fuerte deseo de encontrar un bar y beber un barril de cerveza. Se podría decir que otro dolor de cabeza se cierne sobre el horizonte.

Sin darse cuenta de las miradas que estaban recibiendo, los dos muy poco tiempo, los viajeros se apresuraron hacia adelante con alegría e hizo una extraña danza de la victoria de algún tipo, riendo todo el tiempo.

"Trunks, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Goten-exclamó, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Fui a Namek y utilizamos sus esferas de dragón. Pensé que estabas en el infierno, Goten! Tu papá se fue al infierno a buscarte porque tu mamá estaba preocupada y yo también quería ir, pero mi mamá no me dejó. Y Pensé que no me dejaria ir a Namek, cuando me di cuenta de que tenías que estar aquí , así que fui a Namek sin decirle a nadie y me encontré con las esferas del dragón y los utilize para llegar hasta aquí. "Trunks estaba prácticamente balbuceando en su intento de contar todo lo que le había sucedido tan rápido como sea posible. "¿Y tú, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Encontraste ya a tu abuelo? ¿Qué?"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Chibi Vegeta rugió.

"¡Genial!" los ojos de Trunks estaban muy abiertos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No, ésta era muy diferente. Éste parecía a la sonrisa de su padre solía llevar. "Vegeta está aquí!"


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Técnicamente, Bardock tenia un sentimiento de ser el responsable de todo este lío. Y con la responsabilidad deriva el deber. Era su deber de poner fin a esta situación antes que las cosas se pusieron feas.

" _Kakarotto_", enfatizó el nombre que Goten había estado utilizando, "Trunks, creo que tal vez debemos dejar la reunión para otro momento". Susurro Goten en ese momento

Maldita sea, que realmente quería tomar a los dos muchachos y correr. "_Estamos, después de todo, en presencia del__príncipe.__"__Eso es todo.__Aplacar el orgullo del príncipe y tal vez no se trate de ordenar la muerte de nadie._ _Si Goten estaba en lo cierto, Trunks es al menos tan poderoso como su amigo_, _Kami, justo lo que necesitamos._ Dos _súper poderosos semi-saiyans". _penso Bardock

"Oye, Goten, ¡se parece a tu papá! ¿Y por qué te llama Kakarotto?

Goten le dio un codazo a Trunks . "Ese _es_ mi papá, Trunks y Kakarotto es mi nombre, ¿recuerdas? "Frunció el ceño y trató de hacer llegar el mensaje a su mejor amigo.

"¡Oooh! ¡Muy bien! Kakarotto! Ahora lo recuerdo!" Trunks pegado una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, con la esperanza de ocultar su confusión. Goten tenía que tener una razón para querer que juegue bien. Los chicos se habían metido en problemas en conjunto y por separado, a menudo lo suficiente para saber cuando el otro necesita para mentir por él. "Je je. Sí, ¡amigo Kakarotto!"

Mirando con recelo a los dos muchachos, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño. Algo acerca de este chico le molestaba. Él me resultaba familiar, de alguna manera. "¿Hay alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando?" -gruñó. Ambos Goten y Trunks tuvo que aguantar una serie de risitas. Ver a Vegeta gruñir era divertido !Él no podía gruñir tan bien como lo hizo su padre en el Futuro¡ penso Trunks. Afortunadamente para todos los interesados, se las arreglaron para ocultar su diversión a Vegeta.

Trunks miró a Goten, que miraba a Bardock, que estaba mirando a ellos. Goten tragó saliva ¿Cómo se explica todo sin revelar de que él y su amigo pelivioleta son del futuro? Trunks no tenía ni idea de qué decir, porque no sabía lo que todo estaba pasando. Goten no sabía qué decir porque no creo que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para llegar a una desicion. Los dos chibis intercambiaron otra mirada y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ…AHORA!" gritaron al unísono. Al mismo tiempo, tanto Trunks y Goten despegaron y salieron de la sala del trono. Goten se detuvo para agarrar el brazo de Bardock y procedió a volar junto con su amigo a toda velocidad. Bardock fue barrido literalmente de sus pies y al final en el aire detrás de Goten, su mente tratando de ponerse al día con lo que había sucedido. Las velocidades a las que viajaban eran casi demasiado para Bardock para manejar físicamente, y se sentía como su brazo se retiró de su zócalo.

A los pocos minutos, el trío se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y en medio de un bosque. Los chicos aterrizaron en un pequeño claro, de forma automática la supresión de su ki. Años de experiencia han hecho casi un instinto para ocultar su ki después de hacer una vía de escape. Uno nunca sabía si se llevaría a cabo, después de todo. Bardock se desplomó en el suelo del bosque, el corazón corriendo salvajemente. Los dos amigos se cayó al suelo, riendo locamente.

"Hee hee, ¿has visto como el ojo de mi padre tenia un tic?" decia Trunks tratando de contener la risa

_Oh, demonios ...__Se me olvidó.__Trunks es el hijo de Vegeta en el futuro._ Bardock gimió y cerró los ojos.

"Ja, ja! ¡lo vi! ¡Se parecía a tu papa!"

"A menos que mi papá es mucho más aterrador cuando hace eso porque él es mucho más poderoso."

"Sí, ja, ja."

"Oye, Goten ... eh .. Kakarotto", levantó Trunks la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. "Si fuéramos más fuertes que los demás no, ¿por qué corremos?"

"Debido a que no quería que ellos supieran que somos del futuro"- Goten puso los ojos como si esta fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

"¿Por qué no mentias?"

"Yo no sirvo para mentir, Trunks!. "

"Si sólo hubiera esperado un minuto", murmuró Bardock desde donde estaba, "podría haber sido capaz de llegar a algo. ¿Por qué demonios corrimos? Ahora vamos a ser perseguidos y trataran de matarnos. no me importa lo poderoso que los niños son, en realidad no quiere que se ven obligados a pasar el resto de mi vida mirando sobre mi hombro. "

"Er ... lo siento, eh ... señor", se disculpó Trunks, mirando a sus pies.

"Bardock. Soy el abuelo de Goten". Bardock miro con atención a Trunks. Además del pelo morado , que realmente se le veía como el joven príncipe Vegeta.

"Es sólo que siempre pasa esto cuando nos metemos en problemas", explicó Goten, sonriendo tímidamente. "Las cosas suelen mejorar después de todo el mundo se olvido de ello."

"Sólo que esta vez no creo que no será asi" suspiró Bardock. "Ustedes realmente nos metieron en un montón de problemas. Oh, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es tratar de descubrir la manera de mantenerse con vida sin matar a todos en el planeta." Apoyado contra un árbol, el guerrero miró al pelivioleta de nuevo, con curiosidad. "Por el momento, ¿por qué no nos dicen su historia, Trunks? ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que pensaba Goten estaba en el infierno? ¿Y cómo es que alguien mire a otra persona en el infierno?"

Trunks respiró hondo y le explico todo a Bardock , se prolongó durante mucho tiempo como los dos chicos se turnaban para explicar lo que había ocurrido con ellos desde Goten había hecho su deseo mal interpretado.

En un Planeta Lejano, Palacio de King Cold

"Así que piensan que pueden matar a mi hijo y salirse con la suya?" hablaba en voz baja. No le importaba su hijo mucho, pero esto era una cuestión de orgullo aquí. no deben quedar impunes. "Establecer un curso para Vegeta-sei", dijo, todavía hablando con una voz apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por encima del zumbido regular de la nave. "Esos monos miserables probablemente tiene suerte cuando se las arreglaron para matar a mi hijo. Probablemente están sentados en el planeta al que llaman hogar, riendo sobre su supuesta victoria. Bueno, ¿ya veremos quién ríe el último, ahora? "Una sonrisa cruel apareció en las características del padre del fallecido-Freezer.

El estómago de Goten gruñó en voz alta. "Papá, tengo hambre", se quejó, aún en la costumbre de llamar 'papá' a Bardock. "No llegamos a comer el almuerzo por Vegeta nos hizo ir al palacio y me estoy muriendo de hambre " Como si en el momento fuera justo, los otros dos estómagos Saiyan presentes también sumaron sus voces al argumento de que en verdad era hora de comer.

"Bueno, no podemos volver a mi casa", reflexionó Bardock. "Probablemente tendrán el lugar vigilado. Supongo que tendremos que encontrar el alimento a la manera antigua!"

"No, no", sonrió Trunks. "Goten, recuerda que otro deseo que tu hiciste? Era un montón de comida para nosotros para comer cuando pensaste que tu abuelo vendria a la Tierra?" Goten asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, ¡me traje toda esa comida en algunas cápsulas! Los tengo conmigo, en mi bolsillo."

"¿En serio?" el pelo negro se iluminó visiblemente. Fue, literalmente, bailar con alegría como Trunks sacó un caso de la cápsula y la abrió. Sacó una de las cápsulas dentro y lo sostuvo en alto para la inspección, con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí! ¡Esta justo aquí! Me aseguré de llevar un montón de comida porque nunca se sabe cuándo vas a tener hambre y no habrá ninguna comida alrededor."

Bardock miró el recipiente pequeño, del tamaño del dedo. "Es un poco pequeño, ¿no?" -preguntó él, escéptico.

"Se trata de cápsulas Hoi Poi", explicó Trunks. "Mi mamá y mi abuelo las fabricaron, mira!" Apretó el botón en la parte superior de la cápsula y suavemente lo arrojó al suelo, no muy lejos de ellos. Cuando se disipó el humo, Bardock se quedo pasmado. _¿Cómo demonios había tan cantidad de comida en esa pequeña cosa?_

"¿Ves?" el niño de nueve años le preguntó con aire de suficiencia. "Las cápsulas Hoi Poi puede llevar casi cualquier cosa, por ejemplo, ésta es una casa y ésta es una nave espacial -. La que utilize para llegar a Namek y esta de aquí es un coche ... me lleno de un montón de cosas, en caso de que se los necesita. " Trunks le tendió uno de los contenedores. Bardock miró con gran interés.

"Ingenioso", murmuró él, sujetándolo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. De mala gana, se lo devolvió a Trunks. Tendría que echar un vistazo más tarde. Ahora, sin embargo ...

Goten ya había empezado a hacer mella en el montón de comida. Trunks y Bardock se sentaron y empezaron a comer junto con Goten, no pasó mucho tiempo para la comida desaparecio. Los tres se recostaron contra un árbol, un niño a cada lado de Bardock, y dejó escapar suspiros satisfechos.

"Usted dijo que tenía una cápsula con una nave espacial ,Trunks?" Bardock preguntó, con una idea en el pensamiento. "¿Sería lo suficientemente grande para los tres ?"

"Oh, sí", asintió con la cabeza al niño pelilavanda. "Es más grande y podemos ocuparla. "

Haciendo una pausa para considerar esto, el guerrero cerró los ojos. "Bueno, ahora somos criminales buscados en todo el planeta y tengo que devoverlos a su época, así que ¿por qué no utilizar la nave que nos llevara a la Tierra o Namek. Podríamos reunir las esferas del dragón y la utilizar el deseo de enviarlos de vuelta al futuro ".

"¡Pero mi radar esta en casa, abuelo!" Goten súbitamente preocupado. "No podemos encontrar las esferas del dragón sin el radar del dragón."

"Está bien, Goten," sonrió Trunks. "Tengo el radar de repuesto de mamá conmigo. ¿Cómo crees que he encontrado las esferas del dragón en Namek?"

"Es mejor que no perder ese o si no tu madre se volverá loca ,Trunks"

"Sí, claro, como que voy a perder el radar. Es la única manera de llegar a casa. ¿De verdad crees que yo dejaría las cosas en algún lugar? "

Un rubor de la vergüenza en las mejillas de Goten. "¡No fue mi culpa! Dejé todas mis cosas allí cuando los guardias nos llevaron al palacio!"

"Hey, no hay necesidad de discutir sobre ello", dijo Bardock. "¿Por qué no dormir bien y mañana planeamos como salir del planeta? Sé que este bosque es bastante espeso y sé que hay una cueva donde podemos dormir en sin preocuparse de ser encontrado."

_Espero que haya suficientes animales callejeros y Saiyans corriendo en el desierto para que scouters no será capaz de identificar.__Estos dos podrían ser capaces de ocultar su ki, pero yo no puedo ...__espera un segundo ..._

"Goten, Trunks, ¿ podrían enseñarme a ocultar mi ki?"


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Durante unos treinta segundos, todo el mundo se quedó mirando la puerta donde los dos niños y Bardock había desaparecido. los guardias miraron a su joven príncipe.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperan todos de pie mirando a la puerta?" El príncipe Vegeta rugió. "¡tras ellos! traerlos de vuelta de inmediato.

"_me han humillado, el heredero real del trono, y se negó a responder a mis preguntas.__Voy a romper todos los huesos de sus cuerpos y les despellegare vivos!__!__Yo soy el príncipe Saiyajin y tendré mi venganza!_ El chibi gruñó sin decir palabra y lanzó una ráfaga ki pequeño en el suelo cerca de los pies de los guardias, ya que todos se apresuró a la sala, deseosos de obedecer a su príncipe ... y escapar con sus vidas.

Bardock se relajó los músculos de la forma más completa

Abrió un ojo y miró a Trunks y Goten. "¿Está funcionando?" , preguntó.

Trunks sacudió la cabeza. "Sigue trabajando en ello. Todavía puedo sentir, aunque no es tan notorio como antes."

"Tienes que descansar", agregó Goten. "Vamos a ir a toda su energía. Piense en ello como empujándolo fuera de su cuerpo y extendiendo a su alrededor en la medida de lo posible."

Frunció el ceño, Bardock tratado de hacer que los chicos sugirió. Se imaginó como un tazón de agua con un agujero en él, permitiendo que el agua, o su ki, para drenar fuera de él. Un repentino sentimiento de algo parecido a la náusea se apoderó de él y se sentía casi débil . No es necesario decir, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¡Eso es! Lo estás haciendo!" Trunks cantó triunfalmente. Él se rió y Goten e hicieron un baile de la victoria, sonriendo como idiotas.

"¿Siempre son así?" Bardock hizo una mueca. No le gustaba este sentimiento en absoluto.

"Sí, pero te acostumbras a ello", confirmó Goten. "Se hace más fácil cada vez que lo haces. Trunks y yo nos gusta jugar a las escondidas un montón, así que casi no tiene que pensar para hacerlo ahora mismo."

"No es que Goten piensa que mucho, de todos modos", bromeó Trunks.

"Hee hee, me gusta dejar que Trunks piense , es mejor, Lo cual le mete en más problemas mas que yo, por lo general," todo el mundo sabe que la causa es el cerebro. Por lo general, creo que fue idea suya. " El pelo negro Chibi-Saiyan sonrió y se frotó la cabeza.

La boca de Bardock arqueó hacia arriba. Después de estar cerca de los guerreros y batallas durante la mayor parte de su vida, que era bastante refrescante para pasar tiempo con estos dos inocentes chicos. De repente se preguntó lo que la vida en la Tierra debe ser, de tener hijos como estos. Lentamente, se preguntaba cómo habría resultado si hubiera nacido allí, en lugar de Vegeta-sei. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, sustituido por una mirada sombría. Si hubiera nacido en el planeta azul, en lugar de Vegeta-sei, entonces él nunca hubiera conocido las dificultades de ser un soldado, acabando con un planeta tras otro. Él nunca habría conocido a Toma, Celipa, Totepo o Panboukin. Él nunca han sentido el dolor de perder a sus amigos y su esposa.

El mayor Saiya-jin parpadeó cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que Goten estaba sentado en su regazo y tenía unos centímetros de distancia de la nariz de Bardock. Bardock parpadeó de nuevo. "¿Huh?"

"¿Qué estás pensando, abuelo?" Goten preguntó con curiosidad.

Bardock sonrió con tristeza. "Sobre el pasado", respondió. "Las cosas que he hecho que me gustaría no haberlo hecho, cosas que me gustaría que _había_ hecho, amigos y familiares que nunca volveré a ver ... " _Sereri está muerto.__Kakaroto esta en la Tierra y me hace falta Radditz .__Mi familia parece ser a desaparecer uno por uno.__Todo lo que tengo ahora es Goten, y pronto ni siquiera voy a contar con él.__Él y su amigo, Trunks, regresará a su tiempo, y voy a estar solo otra vez ..._ Él negó con la cabeza como si quisiera borrar de las imágenes que lo atormentaban. Él sonrió y se tocó la nariz de su nieto con un dedo. "Pero eso es en el pasado, ahora. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para salir de este planeta. ¿Verdad?"

"Si" Goten se frotó la nariz y se rió.

"Señor Bardock, mi Papa una vez me dijo que cuando él vino a la Tierra no podía sentir el ki. ¿Puede usted sentir el ki? "Trunks le preguntó. La mención más temprana de las escondidas había desencadenado una constatación de que se necesitaban dos habilidades para jugar de la manera que él juega y Goten. Uno de ellos fue la capacidad de ocultar su ki. Se acababa de terminar la enseñanza que al abuelo de Goten, aunque haría falta un poco de práctica antes de que él era bueno en eso. La manera perfecta para que él practique sería jugar al escondite con él y Goten. Pero eso también requeriría que la segunda habilidad. La capacidad de detectar el ki.

"¿Que?" Bardock se rascó la cabeza con confusión.

"_No hay duda,ese gesto es hereditario"-_ Trunks llegó a la conclusión, una gran gota se formo en su cabeza. "Supongo que tengo que enseñarle cómo hacerlo, también." Suspiró. "Bueno, aquí va. Ya sabes ¿cómo te empuja su ki de su cuerpo? Bueno, detección de ki es un poco como eso. Extiende tu ki fuera de su cuerpo para que toque todo a su alrededor. Trate de que salga hacia fuera en la medida de como sea posible, Usted realmente sólo necesita un poco de practica.

Cierre los ojos le ayuda a concentrarse porque usted no se confunda por lo que sus ojos ven. A veces, los ojos pueden jugar malas pasadas , pero su sentido ki rara vez se encuentra ". Trunks estaba tratando de recordar estas lecciones de hace mucho tiempo, su padre había estado tratando de enseñarle esto mismo. "Todo ser vivo tiene ki, no importa cuán pequeña sea, que se puede sentir si su ki toca el suyo, como llegar a tu mano a alguien en más grande oscuridad. Usted no puede verlo, pero está ahí. Ahora cierra los ojos y tratar de encontrarme con tu ki ".

Bardock hizo lo que se dijo. El sol se deslizó por debajo del horizonte, como la lección continuó. Goten se acurrucó en un rincón de la cueva, aburrido de ver como su abuelo trató de dominar las nuevas técnicas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él se duerma.

Aproximadamente una hora después Goten se había quedado dormido, Trunks y Bardock dio por terminada la lección por esta noche. Bardock había hecho un progreso notable, algo que Trunks adivino también puede ser hereditaria, ya que Goku era también muy rápido a la hora de aprender nuevas técnicas de combate. Sin embargo, fue un trabajo agotador.

Bardock se acostó en el piso de arena de la cueva, pasando la cabeza Goten, de manera que se apoyó contra el pecho, en lugar de la roca a su nieto había elegido como una almohada. Trunks se dejó caer junto a él y, con el estómago de Bardock en la almohada, pronto seguida Goten en la tierra de los sueños. El viejo guerrero sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Él, también, se durmió en seguida.

Algo despertó Bardock durante las primeras horas de la mañana. No podía decir lo que era, sin embargo. Tal vez fue debido a su reciente formación en la detección de ki, o tal vez fue por instinto afinado por años de entrenamiento y combate. Fuera lo que fuese, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Alerta los sentidos, el guerrero se levantó, asegurándose de mover los dos chicos con cuidado para no despertarlos. Si se trataba de una falsa alarma, no había necesidad de hacer perder el sueño de los niños. Si no fuera asi, Bardock estaba seguro de que podía manejar por sí mismo. Lo único que podría ser un Saiyan de tercera clase, pero su poder era en realidad mayor que algunas elites. Él se deslizó furtivamente fuera de la cueva, la exploración del área con un ojo bien entrenado. Algo no estaba bien. Él estaba seguro de ello.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Bardock extendió sus sentidos en la forma que Trunks le había enseñado ayer. No podía extender sus sentidos muy lejos todavía, pero le daría la bienvenida a cualquiera que lo pudiera encontrar. Espera ... había algo allí. En el borde mismo de sus sentidos ki recientemente encontrados. Un sentido de ki potente que se acerca. No era tan poderoso como él era, pensó. No estaba seguro de que el pasado porque no se utilizó para la comparación de ki a la suya. Le hubiera gustado tener un scouter, para asegurarse, pero había dejado el suyo en su apartamento cuando el príncipe le había llamado.

Decidió confiar en sus sentidos y se dirigió hacia el ki desconocido, la supresión de sus propios ki con el fin de engañar a los scouters que puedan ser entrenados en su dirección. El elemento sorpresa era algo Bardock había llegado a valorar en los muchos años de combate que había experimentado. Las estrellas se muestran sobre él débilmente, proporcionando toda la luz que necesitaba para desplazarse entre los árboles y arbustos. En cualquier momento se debe detectar la fuente del ki.

Las estrellas fueron notablemente más tenues y el cielo una brillante sombra cuando Bardock repente se agachó detrás de un macizo de arbustos y matorrales. Sus sentidos ki había tenido razón. Alguien estaba directamente delante de él. El aire frío erizó la piel mientras se esforzaba los ojos para distinguir los detalles sobre el guerrero que enfrentó. La cola balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás detrás de él lo marcó como definitivamente Saiyan, y era enorme . No podía distinguir distintas características faciales, pero Bardock podría decir que el hombre era calvo también. Como el gigante salió con cautela a través del bosque, Bardock señaló que estaba jugando con un scouter en su rostro, volviendo la cabeza a uno y otro, como si buscara algo.

Bardock sonrió. Al parecer, los scouters lo llegaron a engañar. Aquí se puso de pie, a continuación, no más de pasos de distancia de un guardia, y él todavía no había notado. Bardock bendijo a sus dos amigos jóvenes para enseñarle cómo ocultar su ki.

Con un inicio, el guerrero se dio cuenta de que el hombre grande estaba mirando en la dirección de la cueva. Agudo sentido de la audición de Bardock tomó un leve pitido sonido ING y su sangre se le heló. Extendió sus sentidos en la dirección de la cueva y descubrió que podía sentir el ki de uno de los dos muchachos, que uno no podía decir. Juró su interior, el uso de palabras que nunca había repiten delante de cualquiera de los niños.

Habían sido descubiertos. Sólo había una cosa por hacer.

Más rápido que el guerrero más débil posible, podría esperar para hacer un seguimiento, Bardock salió rápido de su escondite y lo hizo dos cosas a la vez. Un puño se estrelló contra el intestino del hombre más grande. El otro extendió la mano y agarró el scouter de la cara del guardia. No hay necesidad de dejar que informar de su descubrimiento. Tomado por sorpresa, el enemigo vio manchas de sangre volando fuera de su boca abierta.

Bardock ya no estaba escondiendo su ki. Todavía tenía la ventaja, sin embargo, porque podía sentir el ki, mientras que su oponente, obviamente, no podía. Sólo podía rezar a los dioses que no había ningún otro Saiya-jin cerca.

Sin perder tiempo, Bardock saltó hacia atrás y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del otro hombre.

En el cielo, el sol se estaba alcanzando el nivel máximo en el horizonte. Sólo unas pocas estrellas se quedaron a la vista.

"Dime", dijo Bardock, sonriendo. "¿Quién eres tú? Me gustaría saber quién estoy a punto de enviar al infierno."

"¡Yo soy Nappa!" el gigante retumbó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Bardock dudaba seriamente de que este hombre tenía la capacidad de hablar en voz baja. "Yo soy la guardia personal del príncipe y," agregó con una sonrisa ", que pronto sere tu verdugo." Nappa no se molestó en mencionar que se suponía que debía llevar Bardock y los dos chibis vivos.

Si Nappa tenia la esperanza de asustar a Bardock con su declaración, fue una gran decepción. Bardock sólo sonrió y lanzó una ráfaga ki más potente en lo que se apresuró a esquivar. La bola de energía navegó detrás de él hasta que se clavaron a un árbol y explotó. Nada de lo que quedaba del árbol, excepto las cenizas humeantes y los restos ennegrecidos de un tocón.

"Hablas mucho , hombre con un cerebro demasiado pequeño para encontrar con un microscopio", se burló. "Vamos a ver si puede respaldar sus palabras con los puños!"

Nappa rugió de rabia y puso en marcha otra serie de ataques, salpicada de vez en cuando por ráfagas de ki, y así continuó la lucha.

Goten bostezó y se estiró perezosamente, mirando a su alrededor mientras se sentaba. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Bardock? A un lado estaba Trunks, aún dormida, un hilillo de baba colgando de la comisura de los labios, pero Bardock estaba por ningún lado.

El niño de ocho años de edad, se inclinó y movió a su amigo. "Trunks Trunks. ¡Despierta!" -gritó con urgencia. Trunks gimió cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo. "Trunks, el abuelo se ha ido!"

Eso despertó Trunks y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos perdieron el enfoque al tiempo que extendía sus sentidos ki, en busca de la fuerza distintiva que era Bardock. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de la feroz batalla que estaba ocurriendo a pocos minutos de distancia de ellos. "¡Lo siento, Goten, Está luchando contra alguien por ahí!" Señaló hacia las paredes de una de las cuevas, en la dirección que se sentía ki de Bardock. Goten mirada siguió a la suya y sus ojos, también perdió el foco.

"¿Crees que está en problemas?" Goten preguntó preocupado. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva.

"No" aseguró a su amigo Trunks. "Ese poder que es la lucha no es tan fuerte como él. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a ir a ver! No he llegado a ver cómo peleaba su abuelo todavía,¡ Este debe ser divertido!" Se levantó y siguió al muchacho más joven de la cueva. Los dos comenzaron corriendo hacia donde el conflicto estaba en su apogeo.

Nappa era fuerte, tenía que darle merito, pero Bardock era más fuerte, así como más rápido. Él formó una bola de energía en cada mano, y luego fue detrás de su enemigo. Agitó los brazos junto a la cabeza de Nappa directamente en el medio donde las dos bolas de ki se reuniría. La explosión fue ensueguida, así como grito de Nappa de ira y el dolor, se podía oír a kilómetros a la redonda.

No fue hasta que Bardock se dobló de dolor que se dio cuenta que había bajado la guardia. Nappa se había aprovechado de debilidad de su oponente y se envía un codo hacia atrás, pegando en el intestino de Bardock con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. El guardia sonrió al notar manchas de sangre mezclada con la saliva por delante de su cara.

"Prepárate a morir, basura", Nappa sonriendo en señal de triunfo.

"Yo no contaría con ello " escupió a Bardock, sonriendo con dureza. Se había dado cuenta de algo que Nappa no. De dos cosas:

La primera era que Trunks y Goten ahora estaban sentados en un árbol en el borde del claro, donde la lucha se llevaba a cabo.

El segundo fue aún más importante, en la mente de Bardock. Nappa, en su confianza en que él había herido de gravedad Bardock y ganaría pronto, acababa por debajo de una extremidad en un objeto esférico desequilibrada estaba colgando. Bardock sabía lo que era y está dispuesto a tomar ventaja de ello. Sonriendo, levantó un dedo y envíria una pequeña explosión de ki en la conexión entre la rama delgada que tenia una especie de panal y la cabeza de Nappa.

Nappa vio venir la explosión y se rió. ¿Sabía Bardock realmente esperar a hacerle daño con la explosión débil? No sólo eso, sino que su objetivo era pobre, Ni siquiera tendría que moverse para evitarlo.

En realidad, el ki se dirigía exactamente donde Bardock quería que fuera. El disparao rompió la rama,que rápidamente se cayó y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Nappa. El guerrero más pequeño sonrió.

En Vegeta-sei, existe un pequeño insecto, algo así como las abejas de la Tierra.

Cuando el nido se les molesta, esa avistas atacan de inmediato el objetivo más cercano y nada más. En este caso, que era Nappa.

Bardock cuenta de los dos niños riéndose histéricamente en el fondo y lanzó una sonrisa a su manera. Mientras tanto, Nappa estaba gritando y golpeando con fuerza a las avispas , lanzando ráfagas de ki al azar, y en general el aspecto de el idiota que era. _Es hora de poner fin a esta batalla-_ Bardock pensó para sí mismo. Aunque Nappa estaba distraído con el dolor de las picaduras de las avispas y veneno, el Saiyajin enciende una explosión ki letal. Apuntó cuidadosamente, y luego lanzó la esfera de la luz y la energía fue directamente en el pecho de Nappa.

Nappa nunca tuvo una oportunidad. con el veneno de miles de picaduras de avispa, siquiera lo vio venir. Cuando la luz de la explosión se desvaneció, lo único que dejaron fue un cráter humeante y los restos carbonizados de lo que había sido el leal guardaespaldas del joven príncipe Vegeta.

La inhalación profunda, Bardock se alejó de la escena espantosa y miró a los dos muchachos. Trunks y Goten lo veían perturbado ... Goten parecía que iba a estar enfermo. Por mucho que los dos chicos les encantó a luchar y había estado luchando la mayor parte de su vida, esta era la primera vez que había sido testigo de algo como esto. Majin Boo era una cosa. Él era un monstruo que se parecía a una bola de goma de mascar se conforma en la apariencia de ser. Esto era diferente. Acababan de ver a un hombre, lo suficientemente humano en apariencia, achicharrados, el olor dulzón de la carne quemada impregna el aire. Goten amordazado, con el estómago tratando de levantar a todo lo que quedaba de la cena de anoche, que no era mucho. Trunks estaba pálido y tembloroso, a pesar de que se veía mejor que Goten.

Bardock se acercó a los dos muchachos y se arrodilló delante de ellos. Sacó dos de ellos contra su pecho y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso", murmuró. Ninguno de los dos respondió, ya que se aferró a él. Bardock a cabo por unos momentos más antes de su liberación. "Tenemos que encontrar otro lugar donde esconderse", dijo, tratando de atraer su mente lejos de los acontecimientos de la mañana. "No sé si alguien más está cerca, pero si la hay, entonces sus scouters probablemente recogió la energía de mi lucha". Se apresuró a suprimir su ki, una vez más y se levantó. "No podemos usar esa nave por ahora,Trunks si hay un montón de Saiyajin dando vueltas." Se alborotó el pelo en las cabezas de los dos muchachos como él partió en otra dirección. "Ustedes, los niños no dejaron nada en la cueva, ¿verdad?"

"No," Trunks sacudió su cabeza. "Tengo todas mis cápsulas y todo lo demás esta conmigo."

"Y yo no tenía nada, además de lo que llevo puesto", agregó Goten.

Bardock asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, entonces, vamos a empezar a moverse. Creo que sé de otro lugar que puede esconder hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco."


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Bardock hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dio otro paso.

Él y los chicos necesitan encontrar un lugar para ocultarse , Bardock estaba llevando a un lugar ahora mismo.

"¿Estás bien, Señor Bardock?" Trunks preguntó el más viejo Saiyan.

Estaría condenado antes de que él admitia su debilidad, sobre todo porque era algo tan insignificante como el dolor. "Muy bien", gruñó, haciendo a un lado una rama de árbol. Deseó que podía volar a dónde iban, pero eso no era posible. Habría que usar su ki para volar, y si se usa el ki, cualquier Saiyan con un scouter sería capaz de encontrarlos. Así que tuvo que recurrir a viajar a pie. "Sólo ... un poco de dolor, eso es todo", mintió.

Una mirada a Trunks y Goten caras le dijo que no creía una palabra de ella. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos llamó a su farol. Sentía que tenía que ser fuerte para ellos, puesto que él era el único adulto. Incluso si eran físicamente más fuerte que él, todavía eran niños que necesitaban a alguien que sea 'responsable'. No serviría de nada si tuvieran que llevar a su llamado "líder" a su nuevo escondite.

"¿Cuánto más, abuelo?" Goten le preguntó. No era que él se quejaba. Le preguntó porque estaba preocupado por Bardock. Reconoció la obstinacion Saiyajin , tenia la esperanza de que Bardock tenía suficiente sentido común para saber sus límites y no dejar que su orgullo gobernar sus acciones.

"No está demasiado lejos", respondió Bardock. "Debe ser sobre esta colina próxima."

Justo cuando se acercaba a la cima de la colina, las orejas tiesas de Goten. Fue que el agua corriente se enteró? Aspiró el aire de forma experimental. Sí, podía oler el agua en el aire. Deben estar llegando a un arroyo o río. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando llegó a la cima de la colina y miró hacia abajo en un pequeño valle que fue atravesada por un río . Las plantas a cada lado del río de repente creció más alto y más verde (o más rojizo, en el caso de algunas plantas que tenían hojas rojas en lugar de verde) y el aire parecía más fresco de alguna manera.

Bardock le sonrió a las miradas de asombro en las caras de los niños. "Si usted va abajo un poco, hay una cascada con una cueva oculta detrás de ella que debe hacer un buen lugar para esconderse. Solía jugar aquí cuando era más joven. El río proporciona el agua y los peces, así como una especie de musgo que realmente sabe muy bien una vez que se lave todo el lodo del río fuera de él. " Sus ojos perdieron el enfoque en sus pensamientos regresaron a aquellos días de relativa inocencia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse de los recuerdos, continuó, "Después de ver la cueva a cabo para asegurarse de que sigue ahí y que no ha habido un derrumbe, ustedes dos pueden ir a coger un poco de pescado para el desayuno. Ustedes saben cómo pescar, ¿no? "

"¡Yo lo hago!" Goten saltó hacia arriba y abajo en el entusiasmo. "papa y yo vamos de pesca todo el tiempo". Tres estómagos Saiyan retumbó en el pensamiento de pescado fresco. Bardock se rió entre dientes al ver al niño con entusiasmo, y luego hizo una mueca cuando el dolor le atravesó el pecho.

_¡Maldita sea! ...__Ahora estoy_ seguro de _que se rompió por lo menos una de mis costillas, y que la costilla parece estar lastimando uno de mis pulmones.__Tengo que dejar de moverse tan pronto como sea posible, antes de que tenga un pulmón perforado.__Eso sería malo, sobre todo, sin acceso a los tanques de regeneración._ Tomando una respiración dolorosa, se trasladó, en dirección aguas abajo hacia el rugido de la cascada y el refugio que lo sujetaba.

Gruñendo en la frustración, el joven príncipe Vegeta movió con impaciencia su cola alrededor de su cintura cuando salía de la sala del trono. _¿Dónde__ estas_ ,_Nappa idiota?!_ Nappa no se había reportado en desde principios de esta mañana. Era casi el mediodía y ni rastro de el y donde se encontraba.

Hasta hace poco, él siempre había obedecido órdenes de otra persona, incluso si esa persona era su padre. Alguien le había sido siempre más alto que él. Sí, la gente lo escuchaba y obedecía sus órdenes, a no ser revocada por el difunto Rey Vegeta o al final por Freezer, pero esto era diferente. Ahora que se esperaba de hecho para tomar el mando, sin hacer preguntas. Vegeta no sabía si estaba preparado para este tipo de responsabilidad.

Por encima de todo eso. Todo el mundo estaría tomando el riesgo y tener toda la diversión, y el príncipe quería nada más que unirse a ellos en la búsqueda de los tres fugitivos.

El príncipe de todos los Saiyans con cansancio caminó hasta su habitación. Él jamás admitiría tal debilidad, pero echaba de menos a su padre. Con amargura, recordó que Freezer había matado a su padre. Se alegró que el estaba muerto, pero, en cierto modo, él deseaba que fuera de otra manera. Nunca sería capaz de tener la venganza contra el ¡Freezer había perjudicado a todo el universo! Vegeta se dejó caer en su cama, dejando que su depresión sacar lo mejor de él.

Su mente vagaba en el último día o menos, parando cuando llegó al punto en que ese extraño muchacho de pelo morado había aparecido en la sala del trono de la nada. Algo sobre ese chico le molestaba. Parecía extrañamente familiar para el príncipe, como si le conociesen, pero no podía recordar dónde lo había visto. Podía jurar que él nunca había conocido a alguien asi antes, ni había oído hablar de alguien con un nombre tan ridículo como 'Trunks', pero la sensación de que sabía que el muchacho no podía ser desestimado.

_Estuvo a punto de actuar como si me conociera,_ el príncipe musitó para sí mismo. _Incluso parecía contento de verme allí.__¿Por qué, me pregunto?_ Sentado de repente, en un gesto de frustración, el Saiyajin habia tomado una decisión.

Iba a salir a buscar personalmente a Bardock, Kakarotto y Trunks y nadie podía detenerlo. Él era, después de todo, el rey y si él no podía ordenar a sus súbditos que le permita participar en la búsqueda de sí mismo, entonces ¿de qué tenía el poder?

Bardock se inclinó con gratitud contra la pared fría, piedra inclinada, respirando el aire fresco y húmedo de su guarida de la infancia.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba. La luz se filtraba a través de la corriente de agua, jugando en las paredes y el suelo las siempre cambiantes patrones de color. el musgo creció en todas partes, un poco de verde, algunos de naranja, algo de amarillo, todo emisor de un olor suave, terroso. La roca grande y plana que había usado a menudo como una mesa improvisada sentó a un lado del charco que se había formado en el centro de la cueva. Fue perfecto.

Excepto por una cosa.

Bardock tenia mucho dolorr. Cada respiración dolia más que el anterior, lo que le pregunto si sus costillas se había dividido y un fragmento de hueso había alogado en su pulmón izquierdo. Se maldijo por un idiota. Él sabía que caminar con las costillas rotas fue metiendo en problemas, sino que se había ignorado en favor de su maldito orgullo Saiyan.

Ahora que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Por lo menos los muchachos no estaban allí para verlo así. Se habían llevado nada más salir para ir a pescar, con la promesa de volver con el pez más grande Bardock había visto nunca. El guerrero sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Con un suspiro, pensó que quedarse quieto ayudó a aliviar el dolor un poco. Él realmente la esperanza de que se había equivocado en su evaluación de sus costillas. Costillas rotas sanando. Un fragmento de hueso en su pulmón era harina de otro costal. Este tipo de cosas llevó a los tanques de regeneración y, ocasionalmente, una cirugía real tuvo que tener lugar para retirar la cinta de ofender. Si tal era el problema en su caso, sabía que iba a estar en problemas. Él no tenia acceso a un tanque de regeneración o de un médico experto.

Cerrando los ojos, hizo lo único que podía hacer. Soñar.

"Trunks, estoy preocupado", se quejó Goten como tacos de los peces de tamaño de vaca de nuevo a la cueva de la cascada.

Podría haber cogido uno más grande, pero Trunks le había recordado que la cueva era sólo tan grande. Si todavía estaban hambrientos, sólo tendría que ir a coger más. "El abuelo no se ven tan bien cuando lo dejamos. Creo que tal vez se lesionó cuando luchaba contra ese tipo feo."

Trunks dio a su amigo una mirada de reojo. Él se había dado cuenta de que Bardock estaba pálido, Trunks sabía que él estaba lejos de ser buena, a pesar de lo que la mayor Saiyajin, dijo. Estaba un poco sorprendido, sin embargo, que Goten se había dado cuenta también la condición de su abuelo.

"Creo que tienes razón, Goten", declaró el hijo mayor, preocupación evidente en su voz. "Creo que Bardock estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba bien. Ya sabes, para no preocuparnos"

Goten asintió solemnemente. "No sé qué hacer, Trunks," que se consumía. "No quiero que mi abuelo muera!"

"¡Él no va a morir!" Trunks protestó. "Nuestros padres han sido lastimados peor antes y han vivido, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Pero nuestros papás son más fuertes que mi abuelo, Trunks!" el niño más joven gimió.

"Dejar de ser un bebé, Goten" -reprendió Trunks- "Tu abuelo va a estar bien. Confía en mí!"

Sollozando, Goten asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se quedó pensativo durante el resto del viaje de regreso a la cueva.

Tanto los niños como cayó el pescado en la parte superior de la gran roca plana que servía de mesa. Goten estaba inmediatamente al lado de Bardock, preocupado. Bardock estaba dormido, su rostro pálido y demacrado, con la respiración entrecortada Esto, por supuesto, no hizo nada para calmar los temores del niño menor. Goten ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

"Trunks, que se ve aún peor que antes", exclamó en voz baja.

Ocultando su propia preocupación por el bien de su amigo, Trunks frunció el ceño a Goten. "Te lo dije, él va a estar bien! Sólo necesita algo de comer. Ya sabes lo mal que se siente tener hambre, ¿no?"

Goten asintió con la cabeza, aunque era solamente medio convencidos de que este era el verdadero problema. "Supongo que se debe cocinar el pescado que, ¿eh, Trunks?"

Trunks asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y se dedicó a tratar de cocinar los peces . Cocinar con ráfagas de ki no era la mejor idea, pero no había ningún bosque cercano. Ninguno de los dos quería esperar el tiempo que se tardaría en reunir la leña necesaria,

Trunks tomó una respiración profunda, entonces rigurosamente una pequeña cantidad de ki. Incluso si un scouter se señaló en su dirección, la cantidad de ki que se usaba era tan insignificante que casi no se registra. Fue suficiente, sin embargo, por completo tanto a los peces , los carbonizo de los bordes ligeramente. El niño mayor miró con recelo a los peces, se encogió de hombros.

"Goten, despierte a tu abuelo para comer."

"Si, Trunks!" Goten le puso una mano sobre el pecho de Bardock y suavemente lo sacudió. Desafortunadamente, él puso su mano directamente sobre los nervios que habían sido rotas durante la pelea con Nappa. Bardock gritaba en agonía, su rostro retorciéndose de dolor intenso. Presa del pánico, Goten apartó la mano . "Abuelo, abuelo, lo siento, no quise hacerte daño! ¡Lo juro!" gimió.

Jadeando, el herido Saiyan abrió los ojos y obligó a sus labios en una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor. " Goten, No te preocupes por eso. No me duele demasiado " Tan ingenua como era su respuesta, incluso Goten no creía una palabra . Sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de despertarte, Abuelo," sollozó. "Así que usted puede comer y reponerse. No era mi intención hacerte daño!"

Bardock se acercó y acarició el pelo de su nieto con cariño, su sonrisa cada vez más genuina que la del dolor disminuyó de un latido sordo. "Está bien, está bien", murmuró. "Yo te perdono" Aspiró el aire, el olor a pescado cocido hacia cosquillas en la nariz. "Me huele a pescado", afirmó lo obvio, en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Trunks, que tenía hasta ese momento permaneció en silencio, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar. " Goten y yo cogímos dos peces grandes y yo los cocine!" -dijo con orgullo. Fue un hecho bien conocido que su familia tenía ... dificultad para ... la cocción. Y eso fue subestimar las cosas enormemente. Agarró a uno de los peces y se lo llevó a Bardock. "¡Aquí! Usted necesita comer para que pueda mejorar, Bardock".

Sonriendo débilmente, Bardock hizo un gesto. "¿Será eso suficiente para ustedes dos?"

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Goten sonrió al hombre de más edad. "no se , pero siempre podemos coger más, ¿Verdad Trunks?"

"¡Muy bien!"

Bardock, Goten, y Trunks todo comenzó a comer con voracidad. El hambre hizo caso omiso del dolor de Bardock, lo que le permite comer a pesar de las quejas de su pecho le daba. Una vez que su estómago estaba lleno, Bardock se recostó contra la pared y se dormio de nuevo. Goten y Trunks se había ido a buscar más pescado y forraje quizás por un poco de fruta o musgo de que Bardock les había hablado.

"Informe de situación".

"El tiempo estimado de llegada es de diecinueve horas, veintidós minutos, señor!"

"Bien. Pronto estaremos allí, y puedo vengar a mi hijo ..."

Sonriendo con alegría, el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin voló en la dirección de la última ubicación que Nappa había informado.

Adornada con armadura de combate, con una capa roja que fluye, el muchacho hizo una figura impresionante, a pesar del hecho de que él era sólo un niño. Detrás de él, cuatro Saiyans más también vestidos con sus mejores armaduras de batalla. Con el aire silbando a través del pelo que parecía un fuego negro, el príncipe sonrió predatoriamente. Ya era hora de ir de cazar Saiyan.


End file.
